can we make it ?
by katema01
Summary: This is a Fridget story after Franky's release. Crossover with Helen and Nikki from Bad girls. Inspired from fanfic from hilliardmac.
1. Chapter 1

As she was walking out of the gate Franky heard a car horn. She turned to see what that was about and was shocked to see Bridget getting out the car. She had hoped that she will be able to track down Bridget once she got out but had never expected her to be here outside waiting for her. With a big smile on her face she walked towards her and pulled her in for a hot searing kiss. The kiss seem to go on and on for both them, Franky trying to express everything in that kiss: How she felt about Bridget and what her being here meant for Franky. After a while both separated in need for air.

Bridget rested her forehead against Franky "I have been wanting to do that since I first met you"

Franky gave her one of her cocky smiles " Me too!"

"Really?" Bridget asked smiling

"Yes"

"I thought you didn't have the hots for me"

Franky suddenly became serious and looked towards the ground. She has never been good at talking about her feelings and has always been afraid to express any emotional attachment to anyone because whenever she does, people always leave. Bridget gently stroked her chin and pulled it up initiating eye contact with Franky. As Franky looked into Bridget's smiling, patient face she felt something. She wanted to be honest with Bridget, she trusted her. She took a deep breath and said "I lied."

Bridget gave her a wide smile and kissed her again. After what felt like forever Franky broke the kiss and had a goofy smile on her face. Both them making out like teenagers in the parking lot of the Prison. It was too good to be true.

Bridget broke the silence "You ready to ride off into the sunset?"

"Fuck yeah" Franky responded and moved towards the passenger seat of the car.

As they were driving Franky felt happy. She had never felt this happy. She was looking at everything around them with interest. She had missed this feeling of being free and doing whatever she wanted and whenever she wanted. She looked at Bridget who was focused on driving, her blonde hair messy from the wind, cute smile on her face. She looked at Franky and smiled, she took Franky's hand and squeezed it. When she needed it to maneuver the car she took it and place it on her thigh not severing contact. Franky liked that. She liked the feeling of someone looking at her that way. In prison everything was so messed up. No one had looked at her that way. All the women in there that Franky has slept with, she had never had any intimacy with them. Infect she had never had any intimacy with any of her past girl friends or fuck buddies would be a more appropriate title.

"Where are we going?" Franky asked breaking the silence. Not that she cared. Bridget could take her anywhere she wanted and Franky wouldn't care.

Bridget looked at her and gave her a seductive smile "Where do you think?"

"To the nearest motel?" Franky asked in her usual cocky tone

Bridget laughed at that and Franky thought that was the sweetest think she had ever hear. In Wentworth, Bridget's smiles had be restrained but not there was nothing restrained about Bridget Westfall and Franky couldn't help but smile at that.

"I don't think that would be an appropriate place for what I have planned for you"

Franky couldn't help the look of desire she shot at Bridget, her hand traveled upwards on Bridget' thigh of her own accord. She heard a hitch in Bridget's breath.

"Franky, save it till we are home?" Bridget managed to whisper, clearly aroused by Frank's action.

Franky gave her a smile and pulled her hand back to intertwine her fingers with Bridget's.

Franky was quiet deep in thought after that. She couldn't believe she was really sitting in a car next to Bridget heading towards her home. For a moment there she didn't think she was going to live. She was scared when that wall came down in the fire and she was sure that was it. She was going to die and it's all going to end here. She doesn't remember much after that. She didn't have much time to think about it since then what with being in the hospital and then getting out in a few days after her return. She still cannot believe that she made it out. There was a part of her that was afraid that this was just a dream and any moment it could be taken away from her.

They reached Bridget's place soon after that. Franky was impressed, nice two story townhouse in an impressive neighborhood.

Bridget got out the car and came over to Frank's side. "Come on, let's get you inside"

Franky got out of the car and immediately felt Bridget hugging her waist from the side. She wrapped an arm around Bridget's neck as they walked towards the front door.

They got inside and Bridget took off her boots and jacket. Franky did the same. Bridget took her hand and pulled her inside. They settled on the couch in the living room.

"Franky you ok?"

"Ya I am fine"

"You have been pretty quiet"

"It's just ... I don't know"

"It's ok...A lot has happened in the past few days, it will take some time to process it. Do you want to talk about the fire?"

Franky looked at her with her eyebrow raised " I want to forget about it"

"Franky ..." The disappointing tone in Bridget's voice was too much for Franky.  
"You asking me as my psychiatrist ?" Franky responded a little too harshly than she had intended.

"Fucking hell Franky ! I was so worried about you. I saw the news on TV but I couldn't reach anyone at Wentworth. I was scared to death that something had happened to you. I was afraid of losing you " Bridget whispered with tears in her eyes.

Franky felt bad about snapping at Bridget. She never had anyone who had cared about her in this way. She cupped Bridget's face and wiped the tears away. " Sorry, I am still getting used to this" She place a quick kiss on Bridget's lips as an apology. She saw Bridget smile at that.

She let go of Bridget's face and faced towards the front " I am ok now but I was scared, really scared. I was trapped in a room with Ferguson and a wall caved in blocking our exit. I thought I was a goner. After everything, being this close, I thought this was how I was going to die. It was like my worst fear coming true. Whenever something good happens to me, there is something bad lurking around the corner ready to take it away. And I thought this was it, after working so hard for my parole I am infact going to leave Wentworth in a body bag."

Bridget moved from her position beside Franky and knelt in front of her. She held Franky's face and made Franky look at her. "It's over now Franky, its ok. It's all over. You are safe. You got your parole, you are out. I promise I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Franky looked at Bridget and the sincerity she saw in her eyes was enough for her to breakdown. Bridget took her in her arms and she cried. For everything that had happened to her in Wentworth. For her childhood, all the shit she had gone through. It all came back and she cried. Bridget kept on soothing her whispering in her ear and caressing her back. It felt really good to cry in her arms and let it all out.

After a while she calmed down a bit but didn't let go of Bridget. Bridget didn't let go of her either. Infect she laid back on the couch and pulled Franky into her so that Franky was lying over Bridget. They stayed that way for what seemed like a long time. Finally Franky pulled away slightly and looked at Bridget "Thank You".

"Feel better?"

"Yup"

"Good". Bridget place a soft kiss on Franky's forehead.

"Sorry for ruining the mood Gidget" Franky wiped the remaining tears from her eyes "I must look like a mess"

"You didn't ruin anything, and you look like a hot mess"

That made Franky laugh.

" You want something to drink, eat ?"

"No, I just want to stay like this for a while"

"Ofcourse" Bridget wrapped her arms tight around Franky. " It feels so good to be able to hold you like this, away from the camera and prying eyes. Just us "

" I know" . They stayed like that for a while.

Finally Franky broke the silence "Gidget ?"

"Hmm.."

"Can I use your bathroom"

"Yes, of course. Second door down the hallway"

Franky got up from the couch and immediately missed Bridget's arms around her. She fixed her face in the restroom and came back out, looking at Bridget's place properly for the first time.

" I will give you a proper tour later" Bridget called out from the kitchen where she was making coffee.

Franky walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. She felt light suddenly after her breakdown earlier. Bridget was right, past few days have been too much and it felt good to talk about them. But she could only do that with Bridget. This wonderful women who had supported her, fought for her, made her want to be a better person. She didn't even realise when her feelings for Bridget had grown from just flirtation to something deeper. But she knew they were much deeper.

"Coffee ?" Bridget turned around and smiled at her bringing her out of her reverie.

Franky gladly accepted the deliciously smelling cup. Coffee was one of the things she had missed most when she was in Wentworth. She took a sip and couldn't help but moan at the taste. Bridget smiled at her "That good huh?"

Franky laughed at that. "You ok?" Bridget asked her gently not missing the intense look on her face a few minutes ago.  
"Yeah" Franky replied touched by her tone. "Much better"

"Good" Bridget place a quick kiss on Franky's lips as she turned around to pick up her own coffee

Franky put her mug down and wrapped her arms around Bridget from behind and started kissing her neck. Bridget was enjoying Franky's kisses "Got your wind back, did you?"

"I might have gotten distracted once we got in but I haven't forgotten what you promised"

"Hmm... and what did I promise?" Bridget playfully asked  
"What you planned to do to me once you got me home?"

Franky suddenly turned Bridget around and the look in her eyes make Bridget swallow hard. The naked desire in her eyes made Bridget moan.

Franky pushed her against the counter and kissed her. The kissed turned passionate quickly, both women moaning at the contact. Franky pulled away from the kiss "Bedroom".

Bridget leaned back in and captured her lips again but started guiding both of them towards the hall. They walked together still kissing, taking off clothes in the process. Bridget kept pushing Franky in till Franky's legs hit the bed. She pushed Franky down and straddled her both only in their underwear. She leaned down again and captured Franky's lips while her hands roamed on Franky's stomach. Franky reach up and unhooked Bridget's bra and freed her breasts. Her hands touched them tenderly and her fingers touched her nub. Bridget couldn't help the growl coming from her at the contact.

Franky took one nub into her mouth and teased it with her tongue. The sounds Bridget was making turned her on. Suddenly Bridget pulled her head up from her breasts and grabbed Franky's face looking into her eyes. The love and desire that Franky saw there made her swallow hard. "Franky, you sure you are ok? We can wait, we have all the time in the world" her words rushed out quickly. "If you are not ready, tell me now because if we continue any further I won't be able to stop".

Franky felt tears in her eyes again at Bridget's words. She cared enough about her to make sure she was ok from her earlier breakdown. Bridget Westfall was something else. "Yes, we have waited long enough. Wild horses couldn't make me stop right now"

With that Bridget captured her lips again. In moments all their clothes were gone. There was gentleness and love in their actions. Franky never knew what the difference between sex and making love was but now she understood. She wanted to make love to Bridget. She rolled Bridget over and started kissing her from her neck to her breasts to her stomach and further down. She kissed every inch of Bridget and finally she pressed her tongue into Bridget and was pleased to hear a cry of "Franky..." She moved up Bridget to kiss her and at the same time pushed two fingers into her. Bridget broke the kiss with an "oh fuck". She looked into Franky's eyes as Franky pushed in and out of her. "Franky ..." Bridget came with an overwhelming orgasm still looking into Franky's eyes. It was so intense that there were tears in Bridget's eyes. Franky kept placing small kisses on her neck and jaw while Bridget regained her breath. Finally when she found her voice again "Franky...babe that was ..." Franky responded "I know "liking the fact that Bridget called her babe. Bridget pulled Franky to her and peppered small kisses to her temple.

After a minute Franky pulled up and ran her hand over Bridget's cheek. "You ok?"

"Yeah... babe that was amazing"

"Yup"

Bridget laughed at that. Bridget had been holding back her feeling for Franky. She had told Franky she wasn't in love with her but that was a lie. She had fallen utterly and completely in love with this amazing creature. But she had been holding back for Franky's sake. It had all been too much for Franky and she didn't want to overwhelm her. But lying like this and after what just happened how can she hold back. How can she not tell Franky that she is in love with her? And after the way Franky made love to her right now she was pretty sure Franky's own feeling for Bridget ran deeper too .But she has to hold back. For Franky's sake. She wasn't sure Franky was ready to hear it yet.

"What are you thinking ?" Franky's voice cut through her thoughts.

" I am just regaining my energy to return the favor. Come here " She pulled Franky in for a searing kiss. She flipped Franky over and started kissing her. Bridget decided to show Franky how much she loved her just as Franky had shown her. She can't tell Franky how much she lover her but she can show her with her actions and thats what she proceeded to do.

An hour later both were exhausted but happy. Tangled in each other with Franky's head lying on Bridget's stomach and Bridget's hands running through Franky's hair. Franky's rumbling stomach broke the silence and both started laughing " Common lets get some food into you" Bridget motioned for them to get up.

Bridget handed Franky a spare robe and both walked out of the bedroom snuggled upto each other.

"what would you like to eat ? We can order in "

" Not sure"

"Common what have you been craving"

"Well I just spent an hour devouring what I was craving so I am all good"

Bridget blushed and smiled " Well if you want to continue our earlier activities then you have to keep your energy up" Bridget replied back

"I would love that. " Franky placed a quick kiss on Bridget's lips. "Ok how about Pizza? havent had a decent pizza in years"

"Pizza it is. I know a great place tell me what you like on your pizza"

They placed their order and walked over to the couch to wait for the order. Late afternoon sun shone through the window and both were lazily draped over each other on the couch.

"Gadget, how long have you lived here?"

"3 years. I moved here from Sydney where I was working in another correctional center"

"Where are you from?'

"Sydney'

"Family? "  
"None. I was an only child and my parents are both deceased. They died in a car accident 5 years ago"

"I am sorry Gidg"

"It's ok, I was a long time ago"

Franky placed a soft kiss on Bridget's lips.

"So what do you like to do when you are not working?"

They settled into an easy conversation. Bridget opening up to Franky. She knew Franky knew next to nothing about her personal life and she couldn't when she was still in Wentworth. But now that Franky is free she couldn't wait to share things about her life with Franky.

The doorbell rang signaling the arrival of their pizza and they both dug into the food. Franky making pleasant noises as she enjoyed her food. They both enjoyed light conversation laughing at silly things and talking about Bridget's life.

After they were done with their food Bridget was clearing away the dishes. She had a serious look on her face thinking about the upcoming conversation with Franky. She hadn't been able to contact Franky after her parole hearing but had been planning things for when Franky got out. She knew that Franky was still a work in progress and she needed a supportive environment to continue. She was wary of Franky going to some halfway house somewhere which are not much better than prisons. She wished she could ask Franky to stay with her but with everything that had happened at Wentworth in the last month including her sudden resignation, she knew there would be a lot of questions about the prisons operations. She was afraid that it would look bad for the parole board and prison board if Franky lived with her and it might have repercussions for her parole.

So Bridget had come up with another idea with the help of her close friends Helen and Nikki. Helen and Nikki knew about everything that had happened at Wentworth and between her and Franky. They had been very supportive and understood where Bridget was coming from, having gone through something similar in their relationship. She was grateful to Helen and Nikki for offering to have Franky come and live with them while she was on parole. Bridget though it was a brilliant idea. Franky would get all the support she needed from Bridget and Helen and Nikki. So she had pulled a few strings, talked to Franky's parole officer and had finalized Franky's living arrangements. The problem was that she hadn't been able to talk to Franky about it and she wasn't sure how Franky will take it.

"Franky?"

"Yup"

"Can we talk for a bit?"

"Common haven't we done enough talking for today" Franky grinned in her usual cocky way and came close to Bridget

"I am serious, please can we talk"

"Ok sure. What's up?"

"This is about where you are going to be living while you are on parole"

"Ok... Ms. B gave me an address when I left, I think it's some halfway house somewhere. Can't remember the address exactly"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. It's not a halfway house, it's the address of two of my closest friends, Helen and her wife Nikki."

Franky gave her a confused look.

"I am sorry I did this without talking to you but I couldn't contact you. I didn't want you to go live in some halfway house. I would have asked you to come live here but not sure if that would look good with the parole board. They still have some say over your parole."

Bridget looked at Franky anxiously trying to gauge her reaction. Her eyes still showed a confused look.

Bridget sighed. "Helen and Nikki know about us. I have been confiding in them from the start. They understood how I felt. Helen is involved with the correctional program herself and has helped many women before. They offered that you come and live with them and I agreed."

"Bridget you had no right to do that" Franky suddenly exclaimed angrily and got up

"It's my decision where I live now that I am out. I don't want anyone's charity. I would be ok in a halfway house and I will figure things out on my own from there. How can you agree to something on my behalf?"

"I know and I'm sorry, I wanted to talk to you about this but I couldn't. I did what I though was best Franky, you have to trust me. It's not charity babe, it's your support system. Common Franky" Bridget knew it was going to be tough convincing Franky of this.

"No! I don't want to live with your friends, I can do this on my own"

"I know you can but you don't have to Franky. I am here with you in this. You have to trust me and you have to let me help."

"I do trust you Bridget" Franky's voice calmed down a little bit but there was still anger in them.

Bridget pressed on " How do you think I would feel if you lived in some halfway house which are sometimes no better than prison. I know you are still working through your issues. You have come so far Franky. I just want to help you. Nikki/Helen just want to help. Common Franky please! Think about this for a second"

Franky lowered her eyes to the floor shaking her head. Bridget stepped closer and cupped Franky's face into her hands " What's really bothering you about this?"

"I have always done things alone and I am not sure I am comfortable living in someone else's house"

"Ok I get that but please can you try? For me? Please just try for a few days and if you are not comfortable with it I promise I won't push it and we will find something else for you."

Bridget maintained eye contact with Franky hoping that she will see the sincerity in her eyes and hopefully agree.

Franky stayed quiet for a minute and finally "Ok" Bridget released a breath she had been holding and kissed Franky deeply.

"But only for a few days and then we will see"

"Yes we will figure it out" But Bridget had a big smile plastered on her face

"Ok so there is one more thing"

Franky quirked her eyebrow "What?"

"You have to report there before 10 pm tonight"

"Yes"

"They invited us both over for dinner at 7 so that you can meet both of them and get to know them. I will be there too."

"Ok that sounds good actually"

"Really?" Bridget asked with a smile

"Yes, I have already agreed to staying there haven't I so I might as well meet them with you"

"Ok"

"We still have a few hours before we have to go there, what would you like to do till then?" Bridget asked with a suggestive grin

Franky picked Bridget up off the floor and twirled her around "What do you think" And she started kissing her.


	2. Chapter 2

After staying in bed for sometime Franky and Bridget took a shower and got ready to go for dinner. Franky had become quiet again. Bridget was trying to give her some space. This day had been overwhelming for Franky and combined with the events of last few weeks it is bound to have an effect. Bridget knew she was uncomfortable about meeting Helen and Nikki and living with them. She honestly thought it will be better for Franky otherwise she would never push Franky into anything she was uncomfortable with.

As they were getting ready to leave, Franky collected her belongings which were not much to begin with and headed for the door. " I can take you shopping tomorrow if you would like ?" Franky just whispered " hmm. Bridget placed a hand on Franky's forearm and stepped towards her. She waited for Franky to look at her and then said  
"Hey its going to be ok." Franky just nodded. " Talk to me please"

" Its nothing, I am just...its just..." Franky let out a deep sigh. " I am used to doing things on my own ever since I was 16 years old. And inside it was the same."

Bridget understood what Franky was trying to tell her "I know. I understand "

" I get why you did what you did, and I will try for sure but I don't know ..."

"It's ok I get it. If you are uncomfortable we will figure something else out."

" Ok"

Bridget gave Franky a long assuring kiss and they left for dinner.

The ride was quiet and short.

Bridget gave Franky a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand before ringing the doorbell.

Helen opened the door and greeted them.

" Hey Bridget" She gave a quick kiss to Bridget's cheek.

" Hi Helen. Meet Franky"

"Hi Franky. Heard a lot about you from Bridget. How are you ?"

" Hi Nice to meet you" Franky replied

"Come on in you two"

They went into the living room greeting Nikki and sat down with drinks.

" I made italian for dinner, hope you like that Franky" Helen asked

" Ya, I do"

" Helen is also in correctional as I told you earlier. She focuses on tutoring inmates and helping them with their education." Bridget inserted.

" And I am a writer" Nikki said

"Oh really anything I might have read ?" Franky asked interested

" Not sure I usually write fiction which is published in UK but not really popular here. Helen and I are from UK. We moved here 5 years ago."

Franky nodded. She liked Helen and Nikki. She was glad they didn't mention Wentworth and her parole. She didn't want to talk about how it felt to be out with people she hardly knew though at some point she will have to.  
"Dinner's ready" Helen came over from the kitchen.

They sat down for dinner with general conversation. Helen and Nikki were trying to get Franky to talk. Franky was being polite participating but Bridget noticed that she was still uncomfortable and was not her usual cheery self. Bridget wondered if she had actually made a mistake in forcing Franky to do something she didn't want to do. As they were clearing up Helen and Nikki gave each other a look.

"Bridget why don't you help me with the clean up in the kitchen" Helen asked. Bridget looked a little bit unsure about leaving Franky alone but Nikki interjected " Yeah go on, Franky and I can just grab a beer outside. What do you say Franky"

" Sure"

Bridget reluctantly left Franky and Nikki alone and followed Helen to the kitchen.

Outside:

Nikki grabbed a couple of beers and motioned Franky to step out onto the terrace. They took a few sips of their beer just staring at the lights from the city.

" I like staring at the city lights in the night. It gives me a sense of calm" Nikki started.

Franky just nodded " Looks nice"

"Did Bridget tell you how Helen and I met"

Franky shook her head

"Helen was the governor of the prison I was incarcerated at in London"

Franky started coughing on the beer she just drank " No shit. Really ?"

"Yup"

" You were in prison ? What for ?"

"I killled a police officer who was trying to rape my girlfriend at the time. They didn't believe me and gave me life in prison. I met Nikki when she became the governor of the prison. She helped me with my courses and took a special interest in me. I think I fell for her the first time I met her but it was tough for us being in the position we were in. It was Nikki who helped me get out of there. She worked really hard to get my appeal approved. I am out thanks to her otherwise I would still be doing life in prison"

Franky looked shocked at what Nikki has just told her and she couldn't help but notice the similarities between helen/nikki and her and Bridget. " I am sorry Nikki. I am glad you got through it"

"You got through it too"

"Yeah...yeah I did"

"It was hard for me when I got out initially. Adjusting to life outside. I moved in with Helen right after I got out but it wasn't a smooth sailing. She wanted to help me with everything and I was used to doing things my own way. It's not that I didn't appreciate her but sometimes it was too much. I wanted to find my way in life on my own and not just be what I was expected to be. Prison changed me and it took me a minute to realise who I was outside."

Franky was listening intently and it felt like someone was sort of giving voice to her own thoughts " I know what you mean". She responded. "How did you deal with it ?"

" I took it one day at a time. Started going for runs to clear my head at the start of the day. Spent some time alone as well just trying to think through what I wanted to do. I wanted to do it all alone and I know I hurt Helen sometimes by being aloof. But her support meant everything to me. She helped me in any way she could even if it meant leaving me alone to figure things out on my own. I understand how you feel about taking help from others but Franky sometimes its ok to take help. Its people who care about you and want to see you succeed. They dont want anything in return, they just want to see you happy."

"Ya I know"

"Take it one day at a time kiddo. You will be ok"

"I don't want to hurt Bridget but I need to be able to do this on my own. And not depend on her for everything. I want to be with her, don't get me wrong, I so badly want to be with her but I don't want to depend on her for everything"

"I understand and I agree with you. You need to do this for you, not for Bridget or for anyone else. You need to do this for you"

After a minute Franky spoke " Thanks Nikki". Nikki knew what she meant from the sincerity in her voice.

"You will be ok kiddo. So what do you like to do for fun ?"

"Really ?"

"Hey just asking. Look Helen is the strict one and as your parolee's she is gonna give you a strict lecture about do's and don'ts etc etc pretty soon. Trust me. I will leave that to her. You can do the fun things with me"

Franky laughed at that " So you got the bad cop/good cop routine down ?"

"Yes but don't tell Helen I told you that"

"Ok"

"So seriously what do you like to do for fun ?"

"Haven't had fun in a while but I guess I like to read, workout, into sports"

"That's cool. We can find a workout place for you nearby if you would like"

"That would be great"

"Sure anything else you need ?"

"I kinda do need to go shopping and Bridget offered to take me tomorrow but..."

"I can take you. You know writer's dont work much usually so I am usually not busy"

Franky smiled. She liked Nikki and I guess due to the similarities in their life she was opening up to her a little bit. She felt a lot more relaxed after talking to Nikki.

"Come on lets go back inside. They will think that we have run away on your first night here" Nikki added with a smile

Meanwhile Inside

"Hey you look a little tensed. Relax its gonna be fine" Helen reassured Bridget as they moved to the kitchen.

"I don't know. Its been hell of a day. Hell who am I kidding its been hell of a week"

"How did she handle being out of prison"

"It went well, I think. Better than expected. She was a little bit overwhelmed with everything but she was fine. We talked among other things" Bridget blushed a little at that.

"Oh I can imagine"

"She wasn't very happy about coming to live here"

"You knew it was going to be tough convincing her"

"I know but I was hoping that she will see this is in her best interest and will be ok with it. She is still not fully convinced and I promised her that if she doesnt want to, in a few days we will find some alternative arrangements"

"Hmm...don't worry we will make sure that she like it here"

"Thanks Helen, I don't know how to thank you and Nikki for doing this"

"Oh common its no big deal, we are happy to help and besides I like her. She seems like a good person"

"She is"

"Bridge you gotta give it time babe. Let her figure it out on her own. Don't try too much too fast"

"I know but its tough though. I had been waiting for this moment for a while and now that she is out I want to do everything I can to help her"

"I know but take it slow"

"I am trying"

"It will be ok"

"Common lets go back outside"

Bridget saw Franky and Nikki entering from the terrace as she walked into the living room. Franky was laughing at something Nikki said and she looked a little bit lighter.

"Helen, I am gonna go show Franky her room and get her settled in"

"Ok"

Nikki took Franky to a nice room on one end of the house." Here you go, its a little bit separated from the rest of the house so you will have a little bit of privacy. There is set of house keys on the table for your use. I know your parole has some conditions and Helen can go over those with you tomorrow. You can drop your stuff here and get settled in. I am going to leave you to it. Let me know if you need anything"

Franky dropped her stuff on the floor of the room and fell on the bed. The room was really nice. She felt much better after her talk with Nikki. One day at a time Franky , one day at a time. God was it just this morning that she got out of Wentworth. As she was lying there she heard footsteps approaching her room. And then she saw Bridget entering her room.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"You like you new digs ?"

Franky laughed and got off the bed. She went to Bridget and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"So far so good"

"Good I am glad"

"Helen and Nikki are great"

"Ya you think so"

"Yup"

"how did your talk go with Nikki"

"You didnt tell me how they met. Common Gidget were you inspired by them when you met me ?"

Bridget chuckled at that. "Yes exactly"

"Nikki is cool"

"Good"

"hey do you mind if I go shopping with Nikki instead tomorrow ?"

Franky saw a flash of hurt cross Bridget's face but it disappeared quickly

"No thats fine"

"Hey can we meet up after that though, don't think I can last long without you. I am kinda addicted to you" Franky flashed one of her smiles.

"After only one day" Bridget tilted her head

"Well the amount of time we spent in bed today would count for more than one day but yeah"

Franky captured Bridget lips in a long passionate kiss.

'I better go if we dont want helen and nikki to find us in that bed together"

"will that be so bad"

"Yes and you know it" Bridget placed another kiss on Franky's lips

"Call me once you are back tomorrow and we can plan to meet up"

"Ok Goodnight Bridget"

"Goodnight Franky"

Bridget walked back out to the living room saying her goodbye's to her friends. She pulled Nikki into a long hug and whispered "Thanks Nikki for talking to her"

"Ofcourse"

"Bye Bridge, drive safely"

After closing the door Helen turned to Nikki. "What did the two of you talk about ?"

"Oh no I am not telling you that"

"Hmm you keeping secrets from you wife"

"haha yes in this case I am"

"She is a good kid isnt she"

"Yes she is and I can see why Bridget fell for her"

"Yeah I know, I hope they are ok"

"They will be, common lets get to bed


	3. Chapter 3

Franky woke up to sun streaming through her window. She was a little bit disoriented and then she realised she is not waking up in Wentworth anymore. She is out, this is her first time sleeping outside the prison in a while. She took a few minutes to just enjoy the feeling and absorb everything. She still felt like she was in a dream, she was out living in a house in a nice part of town, free to do as she wished in a long while. And then there was Bridget, yesterday with her had been wonderful. She was still finding it hard to believe that Bridget was actually there to pick her up. She took her home with her, cared enough to find a place for her to live even though she wasn't happy about that at first. But the most important thing was that she was still here. After she had left Wentworth Franky had wondered if she would ever see her again or it would be just like Erica. She had hoped that it would be different but people always let her down so she wasn't sure. But Bridget was there. Bridget had no idea what it meant to Franky that she was still here.

After laying there for a while Franky decided to get up and go look for some coffee. She got up and walked towards the main part of the house. "Good morning" She was startled to hear Helen's voice from the kitchen counter where she was busy with coffee and paper. Franky was used to waking up early in the prison and hadnt expected anyone to be up this early but apparently she was wrong. She felt a bit awkward.

"Coffee ?"

"Yes please" Helen poured her a cup and Franky sat down at the counter enjoying her first sip.

"How did you sleep ? Hope everything was ok ?"

"Yes thank you"

"Nikki told me that you two plan to go shopping today ?"

"Yes"

Franky was aware that she was giving monosyllabic responses to Helen and probably seemed a little rude so she gave a reassuring smile to Helen. Franky wasnt big on talking and she was still a little bit uncomfortable with Helen didnt seem angry or annoyed, she was just looking at her with a friendly look on her face.

"Breakfast ?"

"Sure"

"Ok. Do you like pancakes? Nikki is the cook in this relationship so don't say I didn't warn you but I think I can manage pancakes "

" Ya sure that sounds good" Franky answered with a smile " Can I help ?"

"Oh no you don't have to Franky"

"Please... Cooking is one thing I can do"

Helen looked at her for a second "Ok ...common over in that case". Helen wanted Franky to feel comfortable here. She knew how important it is to have a support network for people who have just gotten out. Franky had gone through so much in the last few weeks and its going to tough few weeks ahead as she adjusts. Helen knew that Bridget was there for Franky but their relationship had progressed from patient/therapist to something more and that could be a potential problem too. Adjusting to life outside, staying out of trouble, figuring out what you want to do and starting a new relationship it can all be too much. She had seen how difficult it had been for Nikki. She hoped that Nikki and her can provide the support which Franky needed but for that Franky should want their help.

Helen managed to pull out all the necessary ingredients and handed them over to Franky. "Alright you are the expert, show me how its done"

They worked together peacefully which Helen helping out Franky with various things and Franky focused on her task. Franky looked like a natural in the kitchen and seemed happy. Soon they managed to get breakfast ready and settled on terrace with pancakes and coffee.

"Well that is delicious, I am glad you took over otherwise we would be eating something resembling cookies rather than pancakes"

"Haha...I am glad you like them"

"So what have you on today other than shopping ?"

"I dunno, I am gonna meet up with Bridget after we are done but not sure what we are going to be doing"

"Ok...be careful though Nikki's shopping trips always tend to last longer than planned " Helen said with a cheeky grin

"Thanks for the heads up"

"Franky, you and I do need to sit down together and work out the practical details" Helen started carefully. She didn't want Franky to close up on her but she did want to remind her about this. " There is no rush, its the weekend, relax and have some fun but may be on Monday we can sit together and work out the details"

"Ok" Franky looked a little bit nervous

Helen sighed, she had know its going to be tough getting Franky to talk to her especially as she wasnt even sure she wanted to stay with Nikki and Helen. Helen liked Franky and wanted to help her and not just because of Bridget.

"Franky, look I know that Bridget sprung us on you without talking to you and I know that you are not sure about staying here but give it a chance. Its not going to be an easy sailing you and I both know that but I would hope that Nikki and I can help you navigate this. But you have to open up to us otherwise we can't be of any help"

"Helen, I understand that you are trying to help me but I don't need it. I can do this on my own" Franky was back to being defensive

"I am not too sure about that"

"What ! you think I can't do this on my own " Franky replied angrily

"No Franky I don't think you can. Look I feel like I know you a little bit from what I have heard from Bridget, may be I am wrong about this. But you just got out, you have distanced yourself from everybody in your old life, you still have things you need to work through and on top of that you have to adjust to life outside and figure out what you need to do. Franky I know that Bridget helped you work through some of this while you were inside but she isn't your therapist anymore and if you want to have relationship with her, which I think you do, you wouldn't want to depend on her anymore "

Franky was stunned. She was angry that Helen was saying all these things but at the back of her mind she knew it had some truth to it. But still Franky pushed back

"I can handle it. I have handled much worse in the prison so I beg to differ but I can survive outside without any help"

"There is a difference between surviving and living. You want to just survive, be my guest. Yes you can survive on your own but if you really want to live your life its going to be a different case altogether. Its your choice Franky. Look I like you and Nikki likes you too. We want to help. Bridget has told us how smart you are and how much potential you have. But you have to decide whether you want to do something with it or not. No one can force you, not even Bridge. And no one can help you if you don't want it.

Decide what you want to do and let me know Franky" with that Helen got up and went inside leaving Franky out on the terrace.

Franky was a little bit shaken from the conversation they just had. Her usual defensive instinct kicked in and she wondered for a second whether she should just pack her shit and leave. She tried to breathe deeply and calm down a little. She decided to not think about what just happened and walked back to her room to get ready. But Helen's words were ringing through her ears.

An hour later Franky walked back to the main part of the house and saw Nikki all dressed up having breakfast. Franky breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed Helen was not there.

"Hey how did you sleep"

"Good"

"Ok, you ready to leave ?"

'Yes lets go"

"Ok, I am just gonna run up and let Helen know"

Nikki drove Franky to the nearest shopping district. Franky was a little bit quiet on ride Nikki let her. She knew that Helen and Franky had a conversation this morning as her wife was a little bit anxious this morning when she woke up. She asked what had happened and Helen looked a little bit worried. She said that she had talked to Franky this morning and it didn't go well. Nikki could see that happening. Helen was always passionate about what she believe in and she was a straight shooter so she probably was too frank with Franky. Nikki wasn't too worried. She could see a lot of her in Franky and knew that eventually Franky would figure it all out.

"So where do you want to start ?"

"Clothes would probably a good place"

"Ooh clothes shopping, that sounds right up my alley" Nikki was trying to lighten up the mood

"Haha...I probably just need a few pair of jeans and some shirts...nothing too exciting"

"Clothes shopping can never be dull...common"

They walked inside to the shops and started looking at clothes. They settled into an easy camaraderie, cracking jokes and commenting on people around them. Franky felt at ease with Nikki like they had been mates for a long time. After clothes shopping was done they walked to buy some essentials. Franky also got a new phone. They decided to go to a book shop after that. Franky got really excited. She had probably read all the books in the prison library and there wasn't much to begin with there. She liked reading and now she had access to whatever she wanted to read. After buying a few books Nikki asked " How about some lunch ? I know a nice little cafe few blocks down"

"sure sounds good"

She texted Bridget once they were settled in the cafe " Hey Franky here... how are you ? Just finished shopping and grabbing lunch with Nikki. Do you want to meet up later ? P.S. got a new phone"

She got a text back immediately " Sounds like you had a good day. Why don't you ask Nikki to drop you off at my place after your lunch ?"

"Ok...see you soon"

"Can't wait"

After lunch Nikki was happy to drop Franky off at Bridget's. Bridget opened the door with a huge smile.

"Hi"

'Hi"

"Come on in". Franky stepped in and took hold of Bridget's waist. She kissed her slowly and deeply. "hmm...missed you"

"Missed you too"

They walked together hand in hand and sat on the couch. It just seemed natural that they snuggled up to each other. "Hmm...I really missed you Franky "

" So you are saying that you are addicted to me too huh ?" Franky smiled running her hand through Bridget's hair

"That's right"

"Good...I like that'

Franky just hugged Bridget tightly and held her in her arms for a while. "What's on your mind Franky ?"

"Nothing, just enjoying this"

"Me too" Bridget knew Franky was avoiding again but she didn't push. It was tough for her to step back as a psychiatrist and act as a girlfriend or whatever her and Franky were.

She just hugged Franky tight and trusted her to talk to her when she was ready.

"How was your shopping trip "

" It was fun" Franky replied with a smile " Nikki is cool. I had fun with her. I can't even recall the last time I had fun just hanging out with a mate"

"That's good. I am glad you like her and are getting along with her"

"What about Helen ? Do you like her ?"

Bridget felt Franky stiffen a little at that. She got a little worried " What ?"

"Nothing"

"Franky..."

"ugh...ok I had a talk with her this morning and it didn't go very well"

"ok ? What about "

"Nothing just" Franky sighed...

" Franky...look at me" Bridget waited for Franky to look at her. " I am here for you you know that right ? not as your therapist but as your..."she faltered a little bit at that " Point is I am here if you want to talk about anything and everything. I know you trust me so trust me that I will be here for you"

Franky looked at Bridget with gratefulness in her eyes. She made a motion to get up so Bridget rolled off Franky and they both sat on the couch side by side. Franky looked at Bridget and started " I know I was mad at you yesterday about Helen and Nikki and I thought I could do it on my own. I told Helen as much this morning. She actually said that I can't and told me a home truth or three just like you used to." Franky said with a slight smile. " I don't know what to do Bridget, I honestly don't. I want to believe helen/nikki when they say they want to help but I can't bring myself to trust if I do and they realize I am beyond help. What if I fuck it up, what if it doesn't work out, what if I end back in prison, what if I lose you too.": Franky whispered barely audible and Bridget felt her heart break a little seeing the uncertainty in Franky's eyes.

Bridget held Franky's face in her hands and spoke sincerely from her heart " Franky, I don't know what's gonna happen with everything else but one thing I can tell you is that you are never going to lose me. I am here and I am not going anywhere. I know that yesterday was the first time we were together together but you have to know that my feelings for you run very deep. It's not about sex or a fling for me anymore. I hope you know that and believe that. And I will keep saying it till you believe it. I am in this and I am not going anywhere. We will figure out everything together but I am not going to go anywhere. Do you believe that ?" Bridget looked at Franky hopefully, conveying all her love for Franky through her eyes, willing Franky to believe her, trust her.

" I do" Finally she heard Franky whisper. She crashed her lips to Franky's kissing her slowly and deeply, conveying all her feelings in that kiss. She knows she is still holding back from Franky in not telling her how much she loves Franky as she still think Franky might not be ready for that. But she can show her how she feels by her actions.

They broke apart struggling for air and Bridget looked at Franky happy to see the familiar twinkle in her eyes "Wow "

"Yeah"

"You have no idea what you do to me Gidget"

"I might...coz you do the same to me"

They both smiled at each other.

" Ok as for other things you just said"

"Way to ruin the moment Gidg"

"Oh common...we will have plenty of time for that later " Bridget spoke softly brushing Franky's hair aside with her hands

"Ok"

"Franky, I believe in you. Even before I started having feelings for you, I knew you were way too smart for your own good. You can do whatever you put your mind to. I truly believe that. Babe all you need is the right push and the right environment." Franky smiled at that but Bridget saw that she was getting through to her.  
" I know Helen can be tough but she had a good heart. I didn't tell you much about her did I ?" Franky shook her head "She had worked in corrections nearly all her life. She is very passionate about her work and she had always believed in rehabilitation of prisoners rather than incarceration. Sometimes she pushed for people she shouldn't have because she believed in them so passionately. Sometimes it broke her heart when she couldn't do more for inmates she cared about, sometimes she got a swift kick her ass for believing in people who didn't deserve it. But through out it all she still believed in rehabilitation. The reason I am telling you all this is that I want you to know that she doesn't give up on people easily. And she will do whatever she can and may be more to see that they succeed. I get that you are scared but that is why I am here, Helen and Nikki are here. To help you. Helen is damn good at what she does and trust me she will be able to help you navigate this. You just have to trust her. hmm ?'

"But what if I fail ?"

"Then you try again and again, till you get where you want to be"

"Its that simple ?"

"Yes if you want it to be"

"ok"

"Ok ?"

"Yup I will try"

"Thats all I ask for" Bridget placed a chaste kiss on Franky's laughed

"Things you can talk me into "

"Hey I am that good aren't I"

"Yes you are"

Franky started kissing Bridget's jaw and cheeks finally landing on her lips. They spent a good amount of time just making out on the couch. If it were someone else Franky would probably have dragged them to the bedroom already but Bridget she enjoyed just making out on the sofa. Its felt good, it wasn't just about sex with Bridget.

"So what would you like to do for the rest of the day ?"

"What do you think I want to do ?" Bridget blushed at Franky's flirtation

"You know that not what I meant"

"What did you mean"

"well what I meant was what do you want to do right now...what do you feel like doing ? Its been a heavy couple of days so I just wanted to see if you wanted to do something fun light with me ?"

" you mean like a date ?"

"May be"

"Ok...hmmm...how about a drive up the coast"

"Sounds great... lets go"

They left Bridget's house and got into her car. " I still can't believe you drive this hot car. I always imagined you in something economical and sensible"

"well its one of my guilty pleasures"

"I am glad...what are some of your other guilty pleasures"

"hmm...lets see chocolates...ooh and I love cheesy romantic chick flicks"

'Really ?"

"Yup...cried buckets while watching titanic"

Franky laughed at that. Bridget smiled at her, she felt happy hearing Franky's laugh.

"What about you ?" What are some of your guilty pleasures"

"Oh no...no no...you are not turning this around. You know too much about me already, its your turn now"

"ok fair enough, what else would you like to know"

'well I did ask you something in our sessions and I am still waiting for an answer"

Bridget smiled she knew what Franky was referring to " Ok...my first time with a woman was when I was 18, My first year college roommate, nothing special we were just friends and really drunk. She had a boyfriend and we just decided to forget about it"

"Her loss" Franky spoke and Bridget smiled at the quiet implication

"So what about after her"

"Are you asking me about my past relationships ?"

"Yup"Franky had a mischievous smile on her face.

"Ok...well I have dated women only since then...realised I was gay first year of college. I have had a few serious relationships in my life...never been married though"

"You last relationship ?"

"Ended 1.5 years ago...we dated for two years but it didn't work out"

Franky looked at her for a moment wanting to ask but not sure if she should

Bridget looked at her "Its ok you can ask" Bridget wanted to be completely open with Franky. Their relationship didn't start like a normal relationship but Bridget knew she loved Franky and now that they had the time she wanted Franky to know everything about her.

Franky raised an eyebrow

"We drifted apart. I loved her but wasn't in love with her. I didn't want to settle for a relationship of convenience and hence ended it"

"hmm"

"What ?"

"How many people have you truly loved ?"

Bridget though about how to answer that truthfully without giving too much away " Two before I met you "

Franky looked at her for a long moment with a huge grin on her face. Bridget hoped Franky wouldn't push her in her usual fashion, she didn't want to lie to Franky but at the same time it was too soon. Thankfully Franky didn't

"Ok"

"What about you ?"

"What about me ?"

"People you have loved ?"

Franky though about it for a bit. She hadn't really been in very loving relationships before. She was fuck them and leave had managed a handful of brief relationships but she didn't think she loved any of them. Heck if she knows what love even was. But she was sure what she felt for Bridget was more than she had felt for anyone in her past.

"Don't think I have. I wasn't very good at relationships before but I am hoping I can change that too" She answered honestly.

Bridget looked at her with a huge smile on her face perfectly understanding what Franky was trying to say.

"Ok"

They drove for a bit and reached a secluded stretch of the decided to walk for a bit hand in hand. Playfully kissing, touching each other. From the outside they looked like a couple who were very much in love and happy. Like they had known each other forever.

After having dinner at a small romantic restaurant on the coast Bridget drove Franky back to Helen and Nikki's as her curfew was 10 pm. They stood outside the door. Franky placed a soft and slow kiss on Bridget. Both knew they couldnt take it any further here but surprisingly both were content with it. The day they had spent together was wonderful and it seemed a perfect end to the day. Franky would have liked to take Bridget in and ravish her but this was ok too. It just told her that it wasn't just about sex. Bridget liked to spend time with her, doing normal things, enjoyed her company, they could talk outside the prison. It just felt normal and Franky hadn't felt like that in a long time.

After the kiss ended Franky spoke " I had a real nice time today Gidg. Thanks for the date"

"I did too Franky, it was one of the best days I have spent in a while"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Goodnight Gidg. Drive safe"

Goodnight Franky, I will call you later" With that Bridget placed a quick kiss on Franky's lips and walked towards her car. Franky watched her drive away and entered the house with a smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Franky woke up next morning with a decision made in her mind. Yesterday with Bridget had given her hope that she can spend many more days like that with Bridget. But more than that what Bridget had said to her about believing in her had touched her. She had never had anyone who cared about her like that. She knew that she had a long road ahead of her but for the first time in her life she had hope in her heart that she can have a life. She can be happy. She walked towards the main part of the house with resolve and hoped that Helen would be there just like yesterday.

She saw Helen out on the terrace with her coffee and newspaper and she walked towards her. She stepped on the terrace " Good Morning"

Helen gave her a startled look "Good Morning Franky" Helen looked at her expectantly

"I want to live and not just survive and I am willing to work for it"

Helen gave her a wide smile "Excellent, I am glad you made the right decision"

Franky laughed

"So let's get started ?"

"Now ?"

"Yes, what better time. Go grab a coffee and I will grab your file and some papers and we can start"

Franky laughed at Helen's enthusiasm and proceeded to do as she was asked.

"Ok so lets start with the rules for your parole ?"

"Ok. Helen before we start ?"

"Yes"

"Thanks for all you help, I really appreciate it. I am going to try hard trust me but I need you to promise me something"

"Ok. what ?"

"Always be honest and straight with me like you were yesterday. I know its not going to be easy and I know I will fuck up something sooner or later. If you tell me straight up it will help me get my ass outta trouble."

Helen smiled at her "Ok. I promise. But you have to promise something as well ?"

"What ?"

"Don't give up ?"

"I promise"

"Good. Ok so lets start. Straight forward rules , you have a curfew initially for 10 p.m. everynight but later on we can relax that a little bit and you can even spend nights outside. You have to stay out of any legal trouble and stay away from people who are in legal trouble itself. There are no rules on where you can go or not go but I would advise avoiding you old hangouts which might get you in trouble or nightclubs etc which are filled with illegal drugs. If you need to go somewhere like that ask Nikki or I to come along with you ok ?"

"Ok"

"Good. Now we have to talk about your finance, how are you with that ?"

"I am ok for now, I have enough saved up from my TV performances to last for a while"

"Ok. Good. Look Franky if you need any help with your finances you can ask Nikki and I. we dont need to involve Bridget into it if you don't want to but Nikki and I can help if you need ok ?"

" I can't ask for that"

"Yes you can because we are here to help so just accept the offer" Helen interjected with force. Franky realised she meant it and she wasn't going to move on till she said yes.

"Ok"

"Good. Now therapy is part of your parole you know that. Bridget can not be your therapist anymore but we need to find yourself some one you will be comfortable with and open upto. I can ask Bridget to recommend someone if you would like but if you don't want to ask her I can find a few folks on my own" Helen asked carefully.

Franky looked unsure

Helen sighed " Look Franky I know its a difficult situation, Bridget is a very close friend of mine and she cares a lot about you. But I also understand that you dont want to depend on her. She would be happy to help you know that but you have to ask for it. I promise I would not tell Bridget anything related to your parole and I will keep that distance. whatever she will know will come for you. Ok ?"

Franky looked at her gratefully " Thanks Helen. How did you ?"

Helen smirked at her " Not my first Rodeo Franky and my wife sleeping upstairs was much more difficult than you are trust me"

"Ok. I think I want to ask Bridget for recommendation for therapist"

"Ok, lets do that then"

"Now, the most difficult part, what would like to do about your education and work ?. I know you have been studying law when you were inside but now that you are out there are many options. You can continue with Law, you can go back to being a chef or you can do something else ? I know from Bridget that you are very sharp so it shouldn't be a problem for you to pick up anything new. The question is what you want to do ?"

"I don't know that yet"

"That's ok take your time with this...its going to be a big decision"

" If I continue with Law what would be my options. How long will it take for me to finish my education and how do I support it ?"

" well I don't exactly know how long will it take as I do not know what level you are at, but I can talk to a few folks who would be able to help with that. I know you have completed your HSC so it shouldn't be very long a couple of years at best. But we can find out for sure. As for supporting your education, I can find out if there are any scholarships etc available in colleges. There are a few colleges we have worked with before, they have been very supportive and helpful with educational programs for women in prison. If that doesn't work out we can find something else. Don't worry we will figure it out. And if you decide to pursue law I am sure I can get you a job at one of the legal aid centers to support yourself. You already have your HSC so you can help out even though you wouldn't be a full barrister yet."

"Woah"

"I know thats a lot of information to absorb. Look lets table this one for now. Lets get you settled in with everything else. Get you into regular therapy. Meanwhile keep thinking about what you would like to do. If its Law then we will figure everything out, trust me. If not then we will figure out that too. Don't worry"

"Ok. Thanks a lot Helen"

She waived Franky's gratitude " Happy to help Franky. I am glad you decided to do this"

"Me too"

"Alright lets get some breakfast. My stomach is growling"

"Sure. I will help"

As they were walking back towards the kitchen Franky spoke quietly " Helen, Can I help around the house meanwhile ?"

"Oh Franky you don't have to ?"

"No, I want to"

"Wasn't very good at domestic chores before but have learnt a few tricks in wentworth. It will make me feel better if I can help out"

"Ok. what would you like to help out with ?"

" I don't know...I can help with the cooking , cleaning etc ?"

"Hmm.. Cooking sounds good, your pancakes were delicious but dont tell Nikki I said that"

Franky laughed " Ok"

"Leave the cleaning etc to me huh..."

"Ok" 

As they reached the kitchen they saw Nikki coming downstairs

"Good morning sweetheart" she place a swift kiss on Helen's lips "Good morning Franky"

"Morning"

"What have you two been upto this early in the morning ?"

"We have been talking about Franky's parole etc" Helen answered smiling

Nikki looked at them surprisingly "I dont see any injuries on either of you so I take it went well"

Franky laughed at them and Helen punched Nikki playfully " Yes it went well"

"Good, I am so glad I dont have to referee between you two, that would have been disastrous" Nikki teased them further.

"Oh save it, i am not as strict as you make me out to be"

"Yes you are. Franky do you agree with me ?"

"I am not stepping into this" Franky held up her hands

"Good choice. Btw babe Franky would like to help out with the cooking. Hope thats ok with you ?. Cooking is Nikki's department Franky"

"Ya sure but you know you dont have to Franky"

"Yes I know but I want to"

"Ok , I am glad I get a partner in cooking. Usually whenever Helen tries to help we end up burning our dinner"

"Hey I am not that bad"

"Yes sweet heart you are "

Franky looked at the sweet couple and smiled.

"Franky how about we cook a delicious dinner tonight and invite Bridget over?" Nikki suggested

Franky eyes lit up hearing Bridget's name "Yes that sounds good "

"Ok why don't you ask her and let us know what she says. Now about Breakfast, what would you like ?"

-


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks a lot for the reviews. This is my first time writing fan fiction so it's been really encouraging to get your support. These next two chapters are filled with a lot fluff and angst too...it's been really fun writing about two of my favorite characters on TV. Hope you enjoy them_

Franky spent a nice day reading her new books in her room. She had lunch with Nikki and Helen, she liked them and their antics were amusing. Right now she was out with Nikki gathering supplies for their cooking spree tonight. Franky planned to go all out. She hadn't cooked a gourmet meal in a while and she was looking forward to cooking for everyone especially Bridget. Bridget ... she had spoken to her early in the morning asking about dinner and Bridget had agreed immediately. She was looking forward to it. Since then they had been texting each other some of them being very suggestive. She missed Bridget even though she had been with her most of yesterday.

They came back home and started prepping for dinner. Nikki let Franky take the lead "You are the gourmet chef after all, I am at your service for whatever you need?" "Oh shut up and start chopping vegetables" Franky had replied.

"When did you tell Bridget to get here?'

"6 pm"

"Little early for dinner isn't it. Don't think dinner will be ready by then?" Nikki smiled suggestively

Franky just shrugged

"May be you miss her and wanted her to come early to hang out"

Franky punched Nikki's shoulders "May be. But don't tell"

'Never"

"So how is that going? You and Bridge?"

Franky got a goofy smile on her face "Good"

"You are a goner mate"

"Look who is talking"

"Oh common I am not that smitten"

Just as Nikki said that Helen walked into the kitchen "Smells good in here". Nikki had a wide smile on her face as soon as she saw Helen and she kissed Helen deeply

As they broke apart Franky gave Nikki a look "what were you saying'

Nikki just laughed at that.

The doorbell rang right on 6 and Franky rushed out of the kitchen "I'll get it"

She opened the door to a smiling Bridget Westfall who looked smoking hot in tight jeans and one of her trademark jackets with her hair open and framing her face. "Wow" Franky murmured. "You going to invite me in?"

"Yes come on in" Franky took Bridget in her arms as she stepped inside and closed the door. Bridget put the wine bottle she was carrying on a table and hooked her hands around Franky's neck. She proceeded to give Franky a slow kiss which turned passionate pretty quickly. They kissed for what felt like forever breaking apart to rest their foreheads together. "You look hot Gidg"

Bridget blushed "You don't look too bad yourself. You know I always thought you looked very cute in an apron whenever you used to wear one at Wentworth. I always had to force myself not to stare at you then"

Franky had a surprised smile on her face. This was the first time Bridget had mentioned her side of things when she was in Wentworth. "Well in that case I need to buy more aprons"

Bridget laughed "Yes that would be good" She kissed Franky again only broke it off when she heard Nikki calling them from inside "You two lovebirds leave it for after dinner huh?" Bridget chuckled at Nikki's antics

They went inside and Bridget greeted her two dear friends. "Take a seat Bridge, I am opening a wine. These two wouldn't let me help with dinner at all so I figured we should start drinking instead"

"Sounds good to me"

"What are you guys making" Bridget asked

"You will see" Franky answered

"Your girl has some impressive skills Bridg" Nikki joked

"Well I haven't had the pleasure to try it ever but I can believe about her impressive skills" Bridget answered winking at Franky.

Franky was shocked for a second at the blatant flirtation from Bridget but smiled easily after that.

"How is the writing going Nikki?" Bridget asked her friend

"Have writer's block so have been procrastinating. But I have a new idea which I am exploring so I am hoping to get back into it"

"That's good"

'How's work with you?"

"Exhausting but good" Franky looked at her quizzically at her response

Bridget understood why, they hadn't talked about her work at all in the last few days. God it's only been a few days since Franky's release but it feels like a she has been with her forever. She focused back on Franky and answered her unspoken question "I had a private practice in addition to my job at Wentworth. After I left Wentworth I started spending more time on my practice"

Franky nodded in understanding. "Ok well I think we are about done here, we just need to let the roast cook in the oven for a bit."

"Ok so let's go sit outside with our drinks "Nikki motioned for them to walk out on the terrace. As Bridget started to make her way outside Franky stopped her grabbing her hand and gently pulling her towards her.

"What?"

"Nothing...I just. I talked to Helen this morning"

"You did?"

"Yes" Franky smiled "I want to do this and I want to do this right. We talked about things which I need to do and stuff but I wanted to tell you that I am going to try really hard to succeed. I am staying with Helen and Nikki. And I wanted to thank you for arranging this. I know I wasn't happy about it but you were right. This is better for me than some halfway house"

Bridget grinned at that "I am so proud of you Franky. You have come so far in such a short time. And you know that I am here right? For anything you need"

"I know. Thanks Gidget" Bridget just placed a soft kiss on Franky's lips

They walked outside joining Nikki and Helen. The rest of the dinner passed in pleasant conversation. Dinner was absolutely delicious, Franky was a really great chef. Bridget had heard about Franky's cooking but now sampling it firsthand, she was impressed.  
Bridget noticed that Franky seemed so much more at ease than last time. Nikki and Franky seemed to have bonded well but what was surprising was that Franky had respect in her eyes for Helen. She was comfortable talking to Helen. They had even discussed what Franky and Helen talked about. Bridget had a few ideas for a therapist for Franky. She knew Franky and she knew it had to be a really good therapist to get Franky to open up. And Franky talked about what she wanted to do with her education. She hadn't decided on Law yet but she was leaning towards it. Bridget wanted to jump in to see how she can help. She knew lots of folks in law from her work in corrections and they would be happy to help Franky if Bridget requested but she held back. She knew she has to let Franky do this on her own. It's hard not to jump in and do everything for Franky, she loved Franky and wanted the best for her. But she understood that she had to step back. She wasn't Franky's therapist anymore, she wasn't her parolee. They were in a relationship or Bridget hoped that's where they were heading. So she had to support Franky as her girlfriend a not as a mentor/parolee. She was ok with that. She trusted Helen completely, and Helen was damn good at her job. And if Helen and Franky needed her help she was confident they will ask.

After dinner they cleaned up. Nikki gave Franky a look and said "well I am too tired from all that cooking so I am going to head to bed early, coming Helen?" Helen gave Nikki a look saying "what?" and then she slowly understood that Nikki was trying to leave Franky and Bridget alone together. "Yes, I am ready to call it a night. Let's go". They bid their goodbyes to Bridget and left holding hands.

Franky looked at Bridget and smiled "That had to be the most blatant set up ever"

"You complaining?" Bridget asked scooting closer to Franky.

"Hell no"

"Good"

They sat their snuggled close to each other watching the city lights. "Franky?"

"Hmm..."

"I enjoyed today a lot"

"Me too ... And I enjoyed yesterday too with you and the day before too." Franky smiled at her with a suggestive grin.

Bridget laughed "Is that right?"

Franky placed a sweet kiss on Bridget's lips. It got heated very quickly. All the innocent flirting and touches throughout dinner had left Franky excited already. And the feeling of Bridget in her arms and her lips on hers, it was an explosive combination.

She pushed Bridget down on the couch and hovered over her, kissing her lips, jaw, cheekbones going lower towards her neck and collarbone. Her hands found Bridget's breasts and started kneading them through her top. Bridget moaned at the contact.

Suddenly Bridget realized where they were and moaned "Franky...babe bedroom". Franky didn't hear Bridget at first as she was busy kissing every inch of Bridget's skin she could find. Bridget pulled Franky's face in her hands said a little louder this time "Babe bedroom...Helen and Nikki could come down anytime". "Yes" Franky breathed and stood up. She scooped Bridget in her arms earning a gleeful scream from Bridget. Bridget put her arms around Franky's neck and started kissing her. Franky reached her room and deposited Bridget carefully on her bed. She then proceeded to carefully take off Bridget's top and her jeans. After shedding her clothes hastily, she joined Bridget on the bed and immediately both got lost in each other.

Franky kissed Bridget's neck and moved lower towards her breasts. She took one in her mouth and grazed it with her tongue. She heard Bridget moan and that turned her one even more. She moved lower towards Bridget's center and spread her legs apart. Bridget dug her hands in Franky's hair trying to guide her where she needed her the most. Franky didn't need a second invitation. She pressed her tongue against Bridget's center and started sucking and licking it. She felt Bridget's back arch. She kept her hands on Bridget's hip holding her down and she continued her administrations. Finally she pushed her tongue into Bridget's core and heard a loud whimper from Bridget. She pushed in and out building up Bridget's orgasm. She knew Bridget was close from the noises she was making and from her pulsating core. She quickly moved up Bridget and covered Bridget's body with her. "Franky please…."Bridget begged at the loss of contact but Franky replaced her tongue with her fingers while she latched her tongue on Bridget's breasts. She continued her strokes inside Bridget in rhythm with her tongue sucking on Bridget's breast. Bridget came with an overwhelming orgasm crying out Franky's name in the process. Franky took Bridget in her arms and turned around so that Bridget was lying over Franky. She kept kissing Bridget's temple and stroking her hair while Bridget regained her breath. Bridget looked up after a few minutes and her eyes met Franky's. They didn't need words, they could look into each other's eyes and see what the other was feeling. Bridget stroked Franky's face with her hands and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She moved to lie on top of Franky moving closer till there was no room between them.

After a couple of hours both were spent from making love and were just lying on the bed with Franky's head resting on Bridget's stomach and Bridget's hand running through Franky's hair. "Franky...I should go". Franky turned around at that looked at Bridget with a longing in her eyes "Do you have to?"

"I should as I am not sure what the rules are regarding me spending the night here and I don't want to take any risks"

"I know me neither. God why didn't I ask Helen about that earlier today when I had the chance"

Bridget smiled "Its ok babe, we can ask her tomorrow"

"Yes but that means I don't get to spend tonight with you" Franky spoke in a sad voice

"I know"

"Stay for a little longer" Franky looked at Bridget with a pleading look in her eyes

"Ok" Bridget couldn't deny Franky anything when she had that look in her eyes. Bridget knew she was a goner and she wondered if Franky had any idea how deeply she had fallen for her. Bridget shook her head and focused on the moment. She was lying here naked with Franky in her arms, rest can wait.  
-

Next morning Franky woke up with a happy and satisfied smile on her face. Bridget had left late last night and she had fallen asleep immediately after that. She was looking forward to many more nights like that. Franky got up and walked towards the main part of the house. She was greeted by Helen all dressed and ready to head to work " Good morning, you slept in today by your usual standards". Franky smiled at Helen "Yeah late night". Helen smirked knowing exactly why "Figured".

Franky grabbed some coffee and sat down at the counter. "Well I have to head to work but Nikki is going to be around all day. She usually writes from home. I will make some calls regarding what we discussed and try to find out all the details for you if you decide to pursue law"

"Thanks Helen"

"What are your plans for today?"

"Nothing much, Nikki said we could try to find a gym for me nearby and I need to figure out a mode of transportation as well. I can't ask Nikki or Bridget to drive me around all the time"

"I am sure both of them don't mind but if you would like I can find out if someone is selling a second hand car and if we can get that for you?"

"That would be great Helen. Thanks"

"Not a problem, that's what I am here for. I gotta run, see you later"

"See you"

Franky relaxed a little and started reading the newspaper. She sat on the terrace for a little bit till Nikki woke up and greeted her. She sat down with Coffee and some breakfast for both of them.

"How was the rest of your night Franky?" She asked teasingly

"It was good...really good" Franky smiled sheepishly

Nikki gave her a knowing look "Yes I heard a car leaving in the wee hours of the morning so I can imagine"

Franky blushed at that. Franky Doyle blushing at a comment was very rare. The things Bridget did to her was crazy.

After a moment she spoke up "Nikki can Bridget spend nights here with me? I mean I am not sure what is allowed by my parole rules etc. and also this is your house so I didn't want to assume" Franky trailed off shyly.

Nikki laughed at that "well as for the house Bridget is always welcomed here Franky. She is a very close friend of ours and we are always happy to see her so feel free to invite her over whenever. As for her spending the nights that's something you will have to check with Helen. Sorry I don't know all the rules but I think it should be fine"

"Thanks Nikki"

"So you still want to go look for a Gym?"

"Yes that would be great. Nikki I don't want to take too much of your time. If you have work to do we can do this later"

"Nah" Nikki waved off Franky's concern. "I procrastinate my writing as you will find out very soon and then I have to work my ass off near a deadline but I kinda do my best work that way so we are good. Anything else you want to do?"

"I was thinking if there is computer store nearby, I would like to get a laptop for studying and other things"

"Sure we can do that. You decided on what you gonna study? Law?"

"I think so but not too sure yet. It's tough Nikki, I don't know what I want to do. I liked studying Law when I was inside but honestly I am not sure whether it was just an escape from the shitty things in prison or actual love for Law. I don't know what's it like to be a lawyer. And I don't know if I can do it"

"I get it." Nikki looked deep in thought for a moment. "I have an idea common, I need to make a few calls but I think we can do it"

"Do what?"

"It's a surprise. Get ready"

Franky grinned at that and went to her room to get ready. An hour later Nikki and Franky were leaving the house. "It's all set. Helen helped"

"You going to tell me"

"No...You will see"

Nikki drove into the city. With the early morning traffic it took them longer than expected. Finally they reached their destination. Franky was shocked. They were in front of the city courthouse. It wasn't the one where Franky's case had been tried but still she felt intimated. After all the only time she had been in a courthouse had been when she was on the wrong side of the law. Nikki spoke softly "It's going to be ok. Don't let it intimidate you. Let's see how it feels to be on the right side of the law". Franky smiled, it's like Nikki understood how she felt. They got out of the car and entered the courthouse. Helen had gotten them access and they could go in and watch a trial. Nikki guided them to a courtroom where apparently a murder trial was ongoing. "That's one of the best barrister's in town as Helen told me" Nikki whispered once they were seated. Franky was immediately immersed in the case. She could follow what the defense was claiming and she understood the evidence. "They are trying to claim irrational state of mind argument for the defendant" Franky whispered excitedly to Nikki. They stayed in the courtroom for a couple of hours till it was adjourned for lunch. Franky was so engrossed in the case that she didn't realize where time flew.

As they were leaving the courthouse for lunch Nikki asked "So what did you think? That's how your life would be if you became a barrister"

"I can live with that" Franky replied cheekily. Once they were seated in the car "Seriously though Nikki thank you for doing that for me. I think that was just the push I needed"

"You are welcome. So Law it is?"

"Yes. I want to be a barrister. I loved it in there and I want to do that."

"Awesome!" They high fived. "What say we celebrate with a liquid lunch? I know a great sports bar?"

"Let's go!"

After lunch and shopping Franky and Nikki returned home and Franky immediately set up her new laptop and started doing her own research on courses in Law. Nikki went to her office to write giving Franky sometime alone to work. Franky looked up courses which she can take and career paths she can follow. She also looked up how much time it will take for her to finish her education but she would need Helen's help to figure it out. She was excited about her decision. Finally she had something very positive to work towards in her life. Her education till now had been minimal and she hadn't really felt any sense of achievement after completing it. Her mother couldn't care less and after she left home she didn't really had anyone who cared if Franky did well in school or not. But now she was looking forward to all the hard work and focusing on becoming someone.

After having decided this she wanted to share this news with someone. Someone named Bridget Westfall. She dialed Bridget's number "Hey Franky how are you?"

"I am good Ms. Westfall. What about you?" Franky was in playful mode

"I am good too Franky. So to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Are you busy?"

"I am in my office but don't have any more clients this afternoon. What's up?"

"Can we meet" Franky asked eagerly.

Bridget noticed the excited tone in Franky's voice "Sure. Any special reason?"

"No just wanted to see you"

"Ok ... I can come pick you up in 20 mins?"

"Good"

20 minutes later Franky left a note for Nikki explaining where she was and stepped out to greet Bridget. Bridget was dressed in her work clothes and looked good enough to eat. Who was Franky kidding Bridget always looked hot. She got in the car and kissed Bridget "Hey"

"Hi"

"How was ur day?"

"Will tell you all about it once we get to your place"

"So we going to my place" Bridget asked with a smirk

"Yup"

"Hmm...I wonder why"

"Remove those naughty thoughts from your mind and just drive please, it's not what you think"

"Really?" Bridget asked as she started the drive

"Well you never know" Franky replied winking

They drove in silence for the rest of the way and stepped into Bridget's house hand in hand. They took their usual place on the couch and Franky turned to Bridget "So I have some news"

"Ok I am listening"

"This morning Nikki took me to a courthouse" Bridget gave her a nervous look worried that might have had bad memories for Franky

"No it's all good, we went to a different one. Helen got us in and we went there to watch a trial. Watching barristers in action made me realize that I really love law and I want to be a barrister" Franky grinned

"That's amazing Franky" Bridget took her in her arms and gave her a lingering kiss

"Wow so you are decided"

"Yup it's Law. And I wanted to tell you hence I called" Franky added shyly

"I am glad you called. I am happy to hear that Franky. You are gonna be a great barrister"

"You think so"

"Yup. So tell me about this court case you witnessed"

Franky told Bridget about the court case in detail. Bridget could see how excited Franky was talking about the case. She had never seen Franky that passionate about anything. She is going to be a great barrister.

Bridget and Franky spend the rest of the evening together most of it in bed. Just talking about nothing in general. Franky felt at ease with Bridget. She trusted her, she knew Bridget wouldn't hurt her on purpose and she would not leave like everyone else. And now having made the decision to pursue Law Franky finally though that she could be someone deserving of Bridget Westfall. She had been doubtful about their relationship once she got out. She didn't have anything in common with the sophisticated, smart, successful psychiatrist and may be Bridget would realize one day that Franky wasn't good enough for her. But Franky was going to work hard and become someone worthy of this wonderful person.


	6. Chapter 6

Franky woke up next morning refreshed and eager to talk to Helen. Finally having decided what she wants to do, she was eager to get the ball rolling. She got up and walked to the main part of the house and as usual saw Helen up early enjoying her coffee.

"Morning Helen"

"Good morning Franky. I heard you enjoyed your day at the courthouse yesterday" Helen spoke with a wide smile on her face.

"Yes I did. Thanks for arranging that. And I have made the decision to pursue Law"

"That is fantastic! So we have to start working out the details now huh"

"Yes. I want to get started as soon as possible" Franky couldn't control the excitement in her voice.

"Ok. Why don't you let me make some calls this morning and come into the office in the afternoon? I might be able to arrange a meeting for you. A good friend of mine has worked in law all his life and he would be able to talk to you about your options, how long will it take for you to complete your education etc. And I will try to contact the colleges as well to see what scholarships they have for you"

"Sounds great. Thanks Helen" Franky spoke with sincerity.

"That's quite alright Franky. I am happy to help. So I will see you later today? Oh and get Nikki to drop you off at the office and you can come back with me. I did ask around for old cars and I might have some leads on them but nothing concrete yet'

"That's okay"

"Ok have a good day Franky"

"You too Helen"

Franky lounged around for the rest of the day. She even managed to get a workout done in the nearby Gym Nikki had found for her. She felt excited and nervous at the same time. It was finally happening. She was out and she was sorting out her life. It felt good to have a purpose in life. She was bored in prison, after a while all the games and politics didn't interest her that much. She was just floating through but not anymore. She was free to do what she wanted and she was starting something she really loved.

After lunch Nikki dropped her off at Helen's office. She liked the feel of the building, it was welcoming and not too intimidating. She could see a few women engrossed in books here and there. Some rooms had classes or group sessions probably for people on parole like herself. She asked for Helen's office and walked towards it

"Hey Franky, welcome to our humble abode. How do you like it?"

"It's really nice"

"We have an education center where parolees or any ex-inmates can come in and use the resources. We run a lot of educational programs in prisons through here. Our tutors travel throughout the weeks visiting different prisons as required. I think we make a difference" Helen was really engrossed in talking about her work. Franky could see what Bridge meant when she said Helen was very passionate about this.

"I think its brilliant Helen and yes I think you do make a difference. At least it did for me"

"Thanks Franky. Common take a seat and I will ask my friend to come over to the center"

In about 20 minutes a smartly dressed man walked into Helen's office. He was in his early forties and seemed like a nice guy. He came and hugged Helen fondly. "Hi Helen, it's been too long"

"Yes Justin it has. How are you? And how is Arina?

"We are both doing well Helen. How is Nikki?'

"You know her, same as always"

"Yes I do" Justin smiled fondly

"Justin I would like you to meet Franky Doyle"

"Hi Franky how are you?"

"Good. Thanks Justin"

After they settled in Helen took the lead "Justin as I mentioned Franky is interested in pursuing law. She has completed her HSC and had been taking tutoring lessons. But I am not sure where she is at and how long will it take her to complete her degree. I thought you might be able to help her figure all this out. I have all the details of what she has done till now with me"

"Sure let me take a look at that"

For the next 10 minutes Justin went over her record on what she had done while in Wentworth. "This is impressive Franky. You did a lot with minimal resources. Your HSC looks good. And after that I would guess that you have done one to one and a half year of coursework. As you know various law degrees can be obtained in 3-4 years depending on what you want to do. I can go over all that with you to see which ones you want to go for."

For the next half an hour they discussed various options and with Justin and Helen's help Franky was able to chalk out which degree she wanted to obtain. By Justin's reckoning it should take her 2 years to get her degree and another 6 months to get her PLT. She could do the PLT while studying which will help. She was satisfied with the plan and they bid goodbye to Justin thanking him for his help.

"So Franky looks like you can manage this in 2 years. I made some calls regarding colleges and I think one of the colleges might be a great fit. As I mentioned they have been involved with Prison programs for a while and they think they might be able to help you with scholarships. We just have to fill out an application with them and submit your records from Wentworth."

'Ok that sounds good. I can fill it up ASAP"

"Franky there is one more thing "Helen started a little carefully. "They might need a recommendation for you from the prison governor or board" She was watching Franky carefully.

"I am sorry Franky I tried to keep Wentworth out of it. But they do these programs to show support for rehabilitation and they focus on inmates with potential. They want to make sure that you are one of them." Helen sighed "I am sorry Franky, I hate people who care about how it's going to look rather than people's best interest, but I guess we have to live with that"

Franky was in shock for a second. All the bitter feelings she associated with Wentworth flooded her. She was out and she never wanted to go back there. She wanted to forget Wentworth. She hated that place and hated what it did to her. All her bad memories came rushing back and she couldn't breathe for a moment.

"Franky...Franky...are you ok? Helen was next to her trying to get her to respond. She gave her a paper bag to blow into." Common breathe into it. Its ok...it's going to be ok"

Franky took a moment to compose herself and calmed down a little.

"I am fine. Thanks Helen" She answered Helen

"I am sorry Franky, we can talk about this later if you want"

"No its ok. It's fine. I get it. Do I have to ask the governor myself?"

"No you don't need to if you don't want to. I can approach her as your parole officer or we can get Bridget to help if you like. She knows the new governor well from what I understand"

"No its ok I don't want to involve Bridget in this if I can avoid it. I already compromised her position enough in there as it is"

"Franky you know she wouldn't mind"

Franky shook her head. She knew she was closing off and getting defensive but she couldn't help it. This was a sensitive topic for her.

"Please can you do it instead? Fuck I don't even know if it's worth it anyways. I know Ms. B was ok in the end but she and I have had our issues and I know that she doesn't think much of me. So I am not even sure she will agree to give a recommendation and even if she does it might not be a good one"

"Franky you don't know that and I am sure it's not as bad as you think. Let me talk to her and try to judge her huh"

"Ok if you want to but I don't know if it will help" Franky sounded deflated. She had been so excited about her future but every fucking time something had to go wrong. Wasn't this how her life is supposed to be? No happy ending and a disaster lurking in every corner. Why did she have to be such an ass inside the prison and especially to Ms. B.? She knew there was no hope there.

"Franky common it's not the end of the world. Let's try this ok, people might surprise you. And if it doesn't work we will find something else, don't worry. Ok?"

"Ya you are right. Thanks Helen" Franky gave her a smile. She closed off her emotions quickly from years of practice inside and put on a cheerful face. "I think I am going to go walk around a bit in the city if you don't mind, I will see you at home"

"Franky you sure you are alright?"

"Yes I am fine Helen. I will see you later" With that Franky walked off.

Helen was a little bit worried about Franky. She so desperately wanted to call Bridget and tell her what had happened, maybe she could talk to Franky. Fuck, why did she have to promise Franky to keep all this from Bridget? If Bridget was only her therapist Helen could have called her but she is not. She had to keep it from her for both their sakes but right now she knew probably Bridget is the only person who could reach Franky. She hoped Franky would reach out to Bridget on her own. God dammit! She decided to call Nikki instead just needing to talk to her about this.

Franky walked out of Helen's office and started walking on city streets. Her thoughts were a jumble. It had only been a few days since she left Wentworth but it seemed like much longer. She had been focused on leaving that part of her life behind. It hurt too much, there were mostly horrible memories associated with Wentworth. And now of all the people in the world she needed Vera's help. Ugh! May be she should talk to Bee. She might have something on Vera and can force Vera to give her a good recommendation.

No! No! Isn't that what she had learnt? You can't scare people into doing what you want them to do. But wasn't that the only option in prison? Either you have the power or you don't. But she was out of Wentworth wasn't she? Damn! She needed to get out of here. Towards the end when she was this agitated in Wentworth she would go talk to Bridget but Bridget wasn't her therapist anymore. But she was her girlfriend right, she can talk to her about this. Isn't that what people do? But what would Bridget think about her if she knew what was going through her head. She would be disappointed that Franky even though about blackmailing Vera to do what she wanted. But she had told Bridget about Meg Jackson and still Bridget had confessed her feelings for her. Doesn't that mean that Bridget still sees her as a good person? She trusted Bridget definitely, so maybe she should talk to her.

Franky pulled out her phone and dialed Bridget's number "hey" Bridget answered the phone.

"Bridget" Franky said in a serious tone.

Bridget immediately sat up straight recognizing that tone in Franky's voice "What's wrong Franky? Are you ok?"

"Ya I am fine" Franky responded in a flat voice confirming to Bridget that something was terribly wrong.

"Where are you Franky?"

"I am in the city close to Helen's office"

"Ok my office is 10 minutes away. Why don't I come pick you up?"

"Ok" Text me where you are and I will be there in 10

Franky waited for Bridget to get to her. Bridget looked at her with an intense look in her eyes. She reached over to touch Franky's cheeks. "Hey you ok?"

"Ya I am ok, I think".

"What Happened?"

"Nothing I just..." She stopped not sure what to say. Bridget took her in her arms and hugged her close "Its ok babe. Whatever it is its ok"

They sat down on a bench in the nearby park which was pretty empty this time of the day. Franky just sat there for a while quietly. Bridget holding Franky's hand with one hand and the other draped around Franky's shoulders.

Franky spoke quietly after a while "I talked to Helen today about colleges..." And she told Bridget the whole story ending with what Helen had said about getting a recommendation from Vera.

"Oh Franky... I am sorry. I know that place has a lot of bad memories for you"

"I just don't want to think about Wentworth and this just brought all that backup"

"I know Franky but it wasn't all bad, you did a lot of good things in there too. You made some good friends. You should focus on the good memories"

Franky scoffed "not many of those"

"Yes I know and it can be overwhelming but still you have to work through it all Franky, and trust me one day you will be able to remember Wentworth just as a temporary phase of your life."

"Common Bridget, you know that I did a lot of shit in there right? I haven't told you about a lot of things that happened in there and they were not good. I was a horrible person. What I did to people in there and what people did to me, I don't think I would ever be able to get over that"

"Franky I told you in there and I am telling you again. You are a good person. You have a great heart. You might not see it but I do. And whatever happened in there is in the past. You can't change the past Franky but you can process it and make sure that you don't repeat those mistakes"

"They were not just mistakes Bridge. What I was in there was on purpose. I knew exactly what I was doing and why. I would threaten and hurt people, I took advantage of them, I was no better than Jacs or any of the other monsters in there. I was the same, so what makes me a good person?" Franky cried with tears in her eyes

"Those tears in your eyes make you a good person Franky. That remorse you are feeling makes you a good person. Everyone has done something in their life they are not proud of. May be they were bigger mistakes than anybody would make outside but you once told me that you gotta do what you gotta do to survive in there. So you need to understand that you acted that way to survive and this is not who you are. Your face tells me that you regret it now and if you had to do it all over again it would be different"

"Ya I am not so sure about that"

Bridget held both Franky's hands in hers tightly and ensured Franky looked at her "I am Franky. I believe that. And if you don't believe in yourself then trust me because I believe in you"

Something broke inside Franky hearing those words from Bridget. Franky just melted in Bridget's arms. Bridget just held Franky as she cried. Bridget knew that Franky had a long way to go in dealing with everything she had been through and she was sure that there are going to be more breakdowns. Last few days Franky might have seemed ok with everything but now she could see that she had just wrapped up her time at Wentworth in a box and tried to forget about it. Last time when they had a conversation about what Franky had done inside was when Franky had confessed to her about Meg Jackson. Back then Bridget had not been able to comfort Franky like she wanted to. But this time she was glad that she was able to take Franky in her arms and comfort her. She was glad that now she could express how she felt about Franky openly and she is going to make damn sure that she is there to hold Franky through all this.

Eventually Franky's tears slowed down and she took a calming breath. She pulled away from Bridget a little bit and gave her a weak smile. Bridget caressed her cheeks and asked "You ok ?"

"Ya" Bridget kissed Franky's temple and held her close. They stayed like that for a bit.

"Franky its ok...we will work through this together. I promise"

Franky looked at Bridget with eyes full of insecurity and uncertainty.

"I promise Franky, we will do this together" Bridget held Franky's gaze till she saw the insecurity fading away from her eyes.

"Thanks Bridg" Franky looked at her gratefully and Bridget smiled at her.

"Common let's get you home" Bridget guided Franky back towards her car and drove them both home.

They entered Bridget's house and settled on the couch. "Franky, let me talk to Vera for you?"

"No I can't let you do that Bridget. You resigned because of me. I know that you play it by the book and I have already made you compromise that. Anyways Ms. B isn't our biggest fan. I know she had something to do with you resignation after she saw us in the library."

"Ah but you don't know what happened after that do you? She came to see me the next day" And Bridget proceeded to tell Franky how Vera had apologized and how they had worked together to secure Franky's parole and ousting Fergusson.

"Holy shit Gidg!"

"So you see she might be more receptive than you think. Beside you saved Doreen's baby Franky. That was nothing short of heroic and Vera knows that"

"It was not heroic, I just did what I thought I should do"

"See that is why I say you are a good person Franky. You jumped in to save Josh without thinking about yourself and you might not believe it but I am telling you everyone else thought that was heroic. Let me talk to Vera please Franky. I think she will be more than willing to give you a recommendation"

"Ok" Franky finally relented. She was still not sure about Vera's reaction but she trusted Bridget. She always had.

"Good" Bridget placed a quick kiss on her lips." I will talk to Helen tomorrow and then call Vera. Common now let's order some food, I am starving"

They had their dinner and were just lounging around together. Franky was still quiet and Bridget knew she needed sometime to process all this. Franky is used to hiding from emotions but she knew that this was slowly changing. This will be hard on Franky but she can get through it. She needed to get Franky back in therapy though. She was glad that Franky had called her today but she needed to talk to someone about this on a regular basis. Bridget hated the fact that she couldn't be that person for Franky anymore.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing in particular"

"Liar"

"What?"

"You know that you have very expressive eyes right. Even back in Wentworth I could look into your eyes and get an idea of how you were feeling. You pretended to not give a fuck but your eyes always gave you away" Bridget spoke with a smile. She was trying to lighten up the mood a little.

"So you telling me you could read my eyes. That cliché as fuck Gidg" Franky answered with a smile on her face

"May be but it's true. Your eyes were what attracted me to you in the first place"

"Really? Eyes. You could have said my face or my hot body" Franky replied cheekily

Bridget laughed at that "Yes that too!"

"Now you are telling me the truth. Tell me when you realized that you were attracted to me"

"I am not gonna answer that question otherwise I will give you more ammunition to tease me"

"Oh common Gidg, you have to tell me" Franky had an exciting look in her eyes.

"Ok well I think I was attracted to you from the start. But I didn't really realize till I saw Kim hugging you in admissions corridor"

"Oh!"

"Ya. I was….huh jealous"

"Oh" Franky looked at Bridget with a loving gaze "you know that nothing happened between Kim and me after she got back in. Right?"

"Now I do"

"She tried but I pushed her away. I didn't know why back then but now I do. I wanted someone else"

Bridget looked at her smiling and quirked her eyebrows in that adorable way. "That's good"

"Gidg I know it was hard for you to come and confess your feeling for me that day in the kitchen. But it meant a lot to me. I felt like you had given up on me and my hope for parole was going away. But when you came in and told me why you had stopped our sessions, I got a new reason for parole"

Bridget was surprised by the confession. She had hoped that will be the case when she had gone down to the kitchen but she wasn't sure how Franky will take it. And with that Bridget captured Franky's lips in a slow searing kiss. They broke apart only when oxygen became a problem. Both were panting heavily.

"Fucking hell Franky. Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

"Ya you do the same to me"

"Bridget"

"Yes Franky"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For just being you"

Bridget smiled and kissed Franky again and again and again.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews. Here are two more chapters though the second one is a short one. Hope you enjoy !_

Bridget Westfall walked with confident strides even though inside she was nervous as hell. She was back at Wentworth today, the place which had bittersweet memories for her, the place which is Franky's biggest nightmare. She is here to meet with Vera and convince her to write the recommendation for Franky. After talking to Helen, Bridget had called Vera but Vera had asked to meet instead. She walked in and cleared security, she was escorted to Vera's office, the governor's office.

Vera greeted her with a smile

"Ms. Westfall, it's good to see you"

"It's good to see you too Vera. How are things here?"

"Getting better I hope"

"That's good"

"Vera, I am here to talk about Franky Doyle"

"Doyle? What about her?"

"She is really doing well outside. She is focused and trying to build her life back up" Bridget tried to test the water rather than jumping in

"That's good to hear. I am sure she will do well and not re-offend"

"I think it's safe to say that. But she is also trying to pursue law and complete her education. In fact I am told that she has already met with folks at correctional educational center to asses her options" Bridget was trying to play it safe. She knew Vera had a good idea of her and Franky's relationship but it wouldn't do good to make it very obvious in this particular situation. She can avoid the subject and she is pretty sure Vera will follow her lead.

"That's great Ms. Westfall but what does this have to do with me?"

"Vera, through her parolee's she has talked to a university which can offer her a full scholarship to complete her law degree. But they need a recommendation from you as a condition of her admission" Bridget spoke carefully watching Vera's reaction

"Why me?"

"This university has worked with many prisons in order to promote rehabilitation. They are careful about inmates they help because of all the public scrutiny surrounding their programs. They would like to focus on inmates with potential who wouldn't let them down. They want to ensure Franky is one of them. Franky IS one of them Vera! You know that"

"I don't know Ms. Westfall, perhaps I should talk to the board first"

"Vera, you know Franky has come a long way. You have seen it firsthand. You thought Franky was beyond help and I told you were wrong. She has proven you wrong. She worked so hard to get her Parole. She selflessly jumped in to the fire to save Josh. You know that she is capable of great things, all she needs is some help." Bridget tried desperately to get Vera to agree.

Vera relented but still looked unsure "I agree she seems to have changed but this could be an act like before"

"What do you mean?" Bridget was confused.

Vera looked at her for a second before speaking "You don't know do you?"

Bridget shook her head "I don't know what you are talking about"

"I told you before that a lot of people had tried to help Franky, our old governor Erica Davidson was one of them. She was big on rehabilitation and she pushed Franky as the poster child for those programs at Wentworth. She put a lot of faith in her but Doyle fucked with her in her usual way. She sold drugs to an inmate who overdosed and could have died. No formal charges were brought up because it would have been too embarrassing for the board and the prison. So I am not sure she won't do the same again. And I don't want to put my reputation on the line for her and I would suggest you shouldn't either"

Bridget was stunned for a second. There were rumors of Franky being involved in drugs in prison but she thought that's all they were. She couldn't believe Franky was involved in drugs especially after seeing the effects of addiction in her mom. Dammit Franky! But Bridget knew Franky, she did. Franky had told her she was involved in a lot of shit in here. She has to give Franky the benefit of doubt. She will talk to her about this but she is not going to turn her back on her just because she found out some shitty things she had done. Bridget composed herself with years of practice and put on a professional face.

"I understand your reluctance Vera, and trust me I did not know about all of this. But it doesn't matter what happened in the past. She is not in prison anymore and she is trying to get her life together. If we just write off people based on what they have done in the past then none of the women in here will ever make it out. I know you don't believe that. All she needs is a second chance, give her that Vera. Common Vera you know that she can make it out there and she can turn her life around, all she needs is someone to believe in her and support her" Bridget tried again and saw Vera's face soften at her plea giving her a little bit of hope.

"Can I think about it?"

Bridget sighed, this was the best she was going to get out of Vera right now. May be she should let her think about it and try again. She will try again and again till Vera agreed. "Ok, but please really think about it. You know that it's the right thing to do. I can come back again if you want to talk more about this and if you have any more concerns. Yeah?"

"Ok give me a few days"

"Ok" Bridget was satisfied, hopefully Vera will make the right decision and if not she will get a chance to convince her again.

"Thanks for meeting with me Vera" Bridget got up to leave

"Actually Ms. Westfall, there is one more thing I wanted to talk about, that's why I asked you to come in"

"Ok?" Bridget looked a little bit unsure

"How do you feel about coming back to Wentworth in your old position? I know things didn't end very well last time around and I played a big part in it. But I really do think you made a difference to the women in here. And what with the fire and everything that happened with Fergusson, I think you can help everyone cope"

"Vera, I am not sure. I came in here as a favor to the board and I left because I was forced to. I don't want to be a part of the politics which goes on here"

"I understand that and trust me the board was very disappointed that you left though they don't know the situation surrounding you resignation. And they don't need to. They will be very happy to have you back, they think very highly of you. I know that you had a tough time with Fergusson in charge but I hope I am doing a better job than her and you will get more freedom to work with the women. Think about it, I think you can make a huge difference."

"If I say no would it affect your decision to give a recommendation for Franky?" Bridget had to ask. She didn't think Vera would be that manipulative but she had been proven wrong in the past.

Vera was surprised with that question "you would say yes if it did?"

"Answer me first. Is it a condition?"

They stared at each other for a few seconds and finally Vera relented "No, it's not. Your decision will have no impact on Doyle"

"Ok. Sorry Vera, had to ask"

"I understand"

"Ok Vera, Let me also think about it and get back to you"

"Ok, don't take too long though Ms. Westfall, we can really use your help right about now"

"I won't"

She got up and shook Vera's hand and bid her goodbye.

She came out of the prison and sat in her car. She was trying to absorb what just happened. The offer to come back was a surprise but not really. She knows that she can make a difference and she really liked her work here in Wentworth. She will think about it and talk to Franky too, after all Franky is a big part of her life now. But dammit she can't help but be angry at Franky right now. Why didn't she tell her all this before she came over to meet Vera. She could have handled it better, she didn't want Franky to tank her chance at uni because of all the things she did inside. But a part of her was also angry that Franky was involved in drugs inside. She knew Franky was better than this. She was smarter than this. She remembered what Franky had told her in one of their sessions "you don't know what it's like in here" and she was right Bridget had no idea what hell Franky had been through in her time at Wentworth. She had caught a glimpse of it but Franky had been in prison for 4 years before she met her. A lot can happen in 4 years in a prison.

She started her car and drove towards Nikki and Helen's house. She needed to talk to Franky but she needed to compose herself too. Confronting Franky when she was angry was probably not the best idea. So she drove around for a bit before reaching Nikki and Helen's place. She rang the doorbell and was greeted by Nikki "Hey Bridget, this is a nice surprise. Franky and I were just cooking lunch. Come on in and have lunch with us"

"Hey Nikki, thanks for the offer but I actually need to talk to Franky right now" Nikki looked at her for a second and seeing the anxiousness on her face "Is everything ok Bridg?"

"No but it will be"

"Can I help in anyway?" Bridget was touched by her friend's kindness

"I will let you know. Thanks Nikki. It's always good to have you around when I am stressed" She gave her a quick hug.

"My pleasure. Come on in. Franky is in the kitchen, go talk to her. I am going to go into the office, get me if you need me"

"Ok thanks"

Bridget stepped inside the house and walked towards the kitchen. She saw Franky in her usual apron busy at the stove. She looked so at home in the kitchen. She had a smile on her face as she concentrated on whatever she was doing. She decided to interrupt her.

"Hey Franky"

"Gidget, what are you doing here?" Franky smiled on seeing her and walked towards her. She wrapped her arms around Bridget in a loose embrace and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Seeing the look on Bridget's face she asked "Everything ok?"

"Can we talk? "  
"Sure. What about?" Franky had a slightly scared look on her face

Bridget gave her a reassuring smile "Nothing to be scared of"

"Ok, let's go to my room"

Franky led Bridget to her room and sat down on the bed. Bridget pulled one of the chairs in front of Franky and sat down.

"I talked to Vera this morning"

"And she said no. I knew it" Franky exclaimed angrily

"Franky no that's not what I said. Don't jump to conclusions, hear me out please" Franky getting angry this early didn't bode well

"Ok, I am sorry Gidg" She calmed down a little

"She didn't say no, she asked to think about it. I think it will be ok, I am going to go talk to her again to give her another push if she doesn't agree"

"Thanks Bridget" Franky looked at her gratefully "You really think she will do it"

"I think so Franky, I do"

"Ok, so that's good right?"

Bridget sighed. She has to be careful bringing this up. "The reason Vera was hesitant was because what happened with Erica" She started watching Franky carefully. Franky looked shocked for a second

"What about Erica?" She asked sharply

"That Erica tried to help you with your education and she tried portray you as the poster child for her education and rehabilitation program"

Franky scoffed at that "Used me is more like it" Bridget was startled at the bitter tone in Franky's voice but she continued

"But then you sold drugs to an inmate who nearly died and Erica had to let you go from the program because of that. The board was pissed at Erica for trusting you" Bridget mentioned carefully.

Franky jumped up angrily at that. "Is that what Ms. B told you? I never sold drugs to her, it wasn't me. Nope. And fuck Erica, she was just using me so didn't believe me."

Bridget was startled by the anger in Franky's voice and sighed. "Franky it doesn't matter if you sold to her or not. Vera believes that you did."

"And what about you? You believe me?" Bridget looked at Franky surprised at the comment. But her silence sent Franky reeling

"You don't. Do you? You never did. You believed the worst of me when Bee got shived and it's the same now isn't it. Franky must have done it" Franky spoke with hurt and anger all over her face.

"That's not what I said Franky" Franky scoffed at her

"No. Franky not this time. You are not going to push me away. Back then I was worried about you and I am worried about you now too. Back then in my heart I knew you couldn't have done it. I believe you Franky. I believe in you. You have to know that. If you don't know that by now then what are we even doing here?" Bridget pleaded with Franky. "I trust you and I know you trust me too. This is your anger talking again Franky. Think about it"

Franky looked at her for a long moment and visibly calmed down. "I am sorry" she mumbled.

She took her seat again and Bridget took hold of her hands. "I am sorry Gidg. I know you believe in me. God! Sometimes it feels like you are the only one"

"Yes I do and please don't doubt that again" Bridget smiled at her and ran her hands through her hair.

"I won't"

"You want to tell me what happened back then and what got you so angry?"

Franky looked at her but she was still a little bit unsure. "I...I don't know Gidg. There is a lot of shit in there. I don't want to get you in trouble. I do trust you. Otherwise I wouldn't have told you what I did" Bridget understood Franky was referring to Meg Jackson.

"Franky, I am not the prison psych anymore. Even if I was you are not in prison anymore. I am here for you, as your girlfriend. You can tell me whatever you want to and I promise you it will stay between us" Bridget squeezed her hands reassuringly and smiled at her.

Franky suddenly smiled a little "Girlfriend?"

"That's what you focus on in all that" Bridget laughed

Franky gave her a cheeky grin and a shrug

"Yes girlfriend, unless you don't want to be"

"Yes I want that. Very much"

Bridget placed a quick kiss on her lips "Good. So that's settled now can we move on"

Franky sighed "I don't know where to start"

"The beginning? I am not going anywhere Franky"

"Ok...I was involved in drugs in prison. Hell not involved I ran the bloody thing. It was the only way to control the women, or at least that's what I thought back then. If I could get drugs for them they will be loyal to me and won't hurt me or my friends. But hell I was proven wrong in the worst way possible. When I couldn't get them the drugs they were ready to kill me"

"Is that the trouble you were in when you purposefully got slotted in Ed center?" Bridget brushed Franky's back soothingly. There was no judgement in her tone when Franky confirmed she was trafficking drugs.

"Yes"

Franky was quiet for a moment "Bridget, about Erica... uh I sort of uh had a thing with her back then"

Bridget tensed at that "Thing?"

"Uh yeah...I uh kissed her once but she left Wentworth soon after and I never saw her again" She looked at Bridget and saw something in her eyes she couldn't recognize but Bridget didn't say anything so she continued "Erica was my tutor before she became governor. We flirted or I did at least but she responded. She took an interest in me and tried to get me to do things which would look good for the parole board"

"So someone who had feelings for you and was helping you? Sounds familiar" Bridget spoke harshly

Franky was taken aback a little bit but she continued "No Bridget, it wasn't like that. Look I won't deny there are many similarities in the situation and yes I did have feelings for her. But I don't think she ever did. She was just using me to attain her own agenda. She threw me in the slot for five weeks for something I hadn't done."  
"She didn't believe in me like you do. She didn't care about me like you do. She didn't risk so much for me like you did. And even if she had, it wouldn't have mattered. Yes I had feelings for her but it doesn't even compare to how I feel about you"

Bridget relaxed a little after that passionate speech from Franky. But still there was an uncertainty which she couldn't shake.

"Franky, would I even be here right now if Erica hadn't left or if she had cared"

"Yes you would" Franky answered honestly and Bridget believed her.

"Ok" Franky kissed Bridget slowly and passionately conveying all her feelings in that kiss. Bridget responded right back.

Finally Bridget broke the kiss and smiled "Ok, We are getting sidetracked. Back to it now"

Franky pouted but moved away. She knew this was important.

She started talking then and told Bridget everything that had happened with Erica. She told her she wasn't the one who sold those drugs, it was Jacs but she really couldn't lag so had to take the punishment. She told her everything that happened with Bee after that. She was ashamed of a lot of it and could have hid all that from Bridget. But it felt good to get it all out and talk about it. And Bridget was there, not judging her, not disgusted by her, just listening patiently. She wouldn't blame Bridget if she left after hearing all this and never saw Franky again. But something inside Franky knew that Bridget wouldn't leave. So she talked more. She told Bridget everything that happened after Bee came back. She even told her how she got out of it and what Juice did to her. Bridget had tears in her eyes after hearing that and took Franky in her arms whispering "Oh Franky...I am so sorry babe" but Franky continued talking. She was sobbing in between. She told Bridget everything, every disgusting thing she had done. Every person she had hurt. Every women she had beat up. She bared everything to Bridget.

Bridget just held her. Long after Franky had stopped talking and her sobs had died down, Bridget was still holding Franky like she would never let go. They both laid down on the bed with Franky in Bridget's arms. Franky felt exhausted and drained and fell asleep shortly after. Bridget couldn't sleep. Everything Franky had told her broke her heart, it literally broke her heart. How much can one person take? After the childhood Franky had endured, everything she had been through, she never got a chance to get over it and she was thrown into prison. Yes Franky had done some horrible things in there and she was nowhere innocent, Bridget knew that. But Bridget also knew prison could be horrendous place. It's each for his own in there. She had seen people do much worse. But they were not didn't have a kind heart like Franky. Even in prison she had sometimes seen that kindness from Franky, that compassion that she knew Franky was capable of. Bridget knew that played a big part in Franky getting out of there. And now that she is out Bridget wanted to do everything that she could to protect Franky. She wanted to wrap Franky in her arms and keep her there. But if she couldn't do that then she will do whatever it takes to make sure Franky doesn't have to go through anything like that ever again. She hadn't realized how deep her love for Franky was...but how she is feeling right now...this ache in her heart listening to what Franky had been through...it just reaffirmed what she had known all along. She was utterly, completely in love with Franky Doyle!

That's how Nikki and Helen found them a couple of hours later. Both asleep in bed Bridget holding Franky tightly.

Nikki: "They look cute"

"Yes they do. Do you think we should wake them?"

"Nah, let them be. I don't have the heart to wake them"

"They have to eat something"

"Helen, how many times have we missed dinner because you jumped me as soon as I got home?"

Nikki blushed "Not my fault, you shouldn't have been this irresistible"

"Ah so it's my fault"

"Yes"

"Ok"

"Let them be for now and let's get dinner ready. We can wake them up after that?"

"Ok. Let's go sweet heart"


	8. Chapter 8

Franky woke up in the middle of the night and smiled when she saw messy blonde hair and that beautiful face. After their talk earlier, they had woken up to have dinner with Helen and Nikki. Bridget had been reluctant to leave and they had spoken to Helen about Bridget spending the night here. She was glad Bridget was here. They hadn't talked much after that, mostly because Franky had been quiet. Bridget had let her be but she had been there for her, with her light touches, her soft kisses, holding her in her arms. She had let Franky know that she was there. That meant much more to Franky than Bridget will ever know. She just lay there thinking. She felt light somehow after telling Bridget everything. It's like Bridget had somehow taken away all the pain she kept inside her. This is what sharing feels like. This is why Bridget had kept telling her in all her sessions that she needed to talk, needed to let things out. God! She was right. But Franky knew that she could open up like that because it was Bridget. She hadn't told anybody any of this before and she wasn't planning to either. Just Bridget and that suited her just fine.

Something had changed inside Franky. Suddenly all that shit which happened inside didn't seem so bad. Bridget knew now and she hadn't walked away so that meant she wasn't all bad right? Yes she wasn't. And if she was then she will change and be the person Bridget though she could be. She will be a better person. She will do better. She will work through all her issues and deal with them. With that resolve Franky scooted close to Bridget went back to sleep ready to tackle whatever tomorrow will bring.

Franky woke up to Bridget stroking her hair and kissing her lips. She grinned at Bridget. "Good morning sleepy head". Franky saw breakfast and coffee on the side table.

"Hmm...Breakfast in Bed Gidget" She laughed at Bridget's smirk both remembering the blatant flirtation from Franky one morning in Wentworth. "Finally you got what you wanted Franky" Bridget replied.

Franky got up and took the mug of coffee from Bridget. Both sat down on the bed drinking coffee and digging into breakfast.

"What time is it?"

"Around 10"

"You going in late today?"

"No, I took the day off. Only had a couple of sessions which I postponed"

"Oh" Franky was a little bit surprised

"I didn't really want to leave you alone after yesterday honestly"

Franky was touched by Bridget's words "I ...you don't have to ..." at Bridget's questioning look Franky just said "Thank You". Bridget just smiled and placed a quick kiss on Franky "No need to thank me"

"So I thought we could just spend the day together doing anything or nothing...up to you.

"Ok, sounds good to me"

"Hey Bridget" Franky said suddenly and noticing the serious tone in her voice Bridget stopped. Franky only called her Bridget when she had something serious to discuss.

"I want to talk to Ms. B." Bridget had a surprised look on her face.

"You don't have to Franky, you know I will do whatever it takes to convince her"

Franky smiled slightly "Yes I know and I could never thank you enough for that. But...I want to do this. I know I have done some shitty things inside and yes I could make excuses, my childhood or how things work in prison. But you and I both know that I am not innocent. After talking to you yesterday, I have accepted that. I want to change and be better but I do need to accept what I have done. May be apologizing and talking to Vera is a start?"

Bridget had tears in her eyes after hearing that from Franky. She literally jumped on Franky and hugged her tight "Oh babe...I am so proud of you". She looked in Franky's eyes.

Franky blushed a little "Yeah?"

"Yes, absolutely" She kissed Franky softly. "I will be happy to arrange it, you don't have to go to Wentworth to meet her. We can do it at Helen's office or my office"

"Thanks"

"You are welcome"

They both got ready and headed out. They stopped for lunch and spent some time in the city just window shopping, laughing at silly things. Sharing a few kisses in between. Franky was having so much fun just doing normal things with Bridget. As the afternoon wore on they decided to head up the coast again.  
Franky liked sitting next to Bridget when she was driving. Her hair all messy with the wind, her face in concentration as she maneuvered the car. Her hands intertwined in hers as they drove in comfortable silence. They drove for an hour.

"Where are you taking me Bridg?"

"You will see, it's a beautiful place up the coast. I used to come here a lot. I think you will like it"

"I am sure I will love it" Franky replied cheekily. She felt really at ease with herself, that hasn't happened in a long while. May be it's the fact that Bridget knew all of her darkest secrets or maybe it was just being with Bridget. But she was happy.

They stopped at an abandoned stretch on the coast and got out.

"It's a bit of a walk from here" They started walking hand in hand.

Franky was quite curious as to where they were heading. They were literally walking on a deserted path surrounded by some trees. After a while Bridget stopped Franky.

"Here?" She asked little bit confused

"No a bit further ahead but you need to close your eyes for that"

"Blindfold...here...really?" Franky couldn't help that remark

Bridget laughed "I wish but no. Just close your eyes please, trust me"

Franky closed her eyes and Bridget wrapped her arms around her and started to guide her further down. They walked for a few minutes.

"Careful, there are a few rocks here"

"Can I open my eyes now then?"

"No, in a minute" After a few second

"Now?"

"No...Stop acting like a kid" Bridget admonished her with a laugh

They finally reached what felt like plane surface and Bridget made Franky stop. She wrapped her arms around Franky from behind and whispered in her ear softly making Franky shiver "open them now babe".

Franky opened her eyes to one of the most beautiful scenes she had ever witnessed in her life. They were in a little clearing off the coast. Both sides were flanked by heavy rocks with water in front of them. There were mountains in front of them and she could see the sun setting in in the distance. She gasped and took it all in. She just looked at the scene in front of her for a while.

It was simply beautiful. She pulled Bridget to stand in front of her and just looked at her with a smile on her face. "It's beautiful" she was moved by that place. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Bridget's lips both sighing at the contact. She took Bridget in her arms and they both just stood there for a while looking at the scenic beauty in front of them.

Bridget broke the silence "I come here a lot. This place gives me peace"

Franky broke the embrace and looked at Bridget. Quietly stroking her cheek, waiting for her to talk.

"I used to come here a lot with my best friend. She died a couple of year ago, soon after I moved to Melbourne"

"That sucks Gidg. I am sorry" Franky just held Bridget.

"She had a terminal disease. We had been friends since we were little kids. She was like a sister to me. We would share everything. She had this charm which will suck you right in. Even when we were little kids she would get me to do things which would get us into trouble but I loved every minute of it. I remember when we were going off to college at different places. She snuck into the backseat of my car and covered herself with a blanket and when I found her she smiled that cheeky smile and said "I am coming with you"

Bridget was quiet for a while and Franky just kept a brushing her back in a soothing manner. She knew Bridget had more to say so she was patient.

"Part of the reason I moved to Melbourne was because I wanted to be close to her towards the end. I miss her Franky, I miss her so much. When she was gone, I didn't think I could make it without her. I would come here, it made me feel close to her."

Bridget had tears in her eyes.

Franky looked at her lovingly "I am sorry you had to go through that Gidg. I never cared enough about anyone to realize what a loss like that can feel. But I am here for you for whatever you need. I hate seeing you cry"

Bridget felt deeper in love with Franky if it was possible." Me too" She wiped her tears away smiling.

"Thanks. I just wanted you to come here with you. Sorry I didn't mean to start a heavy conversation today. But I wanted to tell you this and show you this place. I know that our relationship has been opposite till now so I wanted you to know this about me." Franky understood what Bridget was trying to do. Bridget knew way more about Franky than the other way around. But this was Bridget opening up to her and telling her about her past.

"Thanks for telling me this. Thanks for trusting me with it"

They spend a couple of hours there just lazing around, laughing and talking. Franky splashed some water over Bridget which started into a water fight and ended with Bridget on top of Franky kissing her passionately. After the sunset they decided to walk back before it got too dark.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks everyone for your reviews. I am really enjoying writing this. Here is another update. hope you enjoy it!_

"Hello Governor Bennett"  
"Doyle" She acknowledged curtly

"Thank you so much for meeting with me here"

"Its fine Doyle, I am doing this as a favor to Bridget. And I don't have much time, so what it is that you wanted to talk about" Vera was very curt

Franky took a deep breath. It's now or never. "I wanted to apologize, for all the shit I said and did to you back in Wentworth. I regret a lot of choices I made in there. I was pretty lost in there for a while and I sincerely apologize.

Vera was taken aback by this confession. She still saw Doyle as the fierce top dog who would do anything to keep her position.  
"Is this apology supposed to make me write your recommendation letter?"

Franky sighed "Yes but that's not the only reason. Hear me out and after that if you decide not to write the letter that's ok too. I know I have done pretty shitty things and I won't blame you if you don't want to stick your neck out for me"

"Ok I am listening"

Franky sighed "I did pretty terrible things in there. I won't tell you what exactly I did as you are still the governor of a prison but you have a pretty good idea of what I did. I apologize for that. Especially for treating you and the other screws the way I did. See I was so sure that the only way to survive in there was to rule with fear. If you can scare them then they won't hurt you. But I was wrong, a lot of people especially Bridget helped me see that. I was so angry at myself and everyone around me that I would never let anyone close to me. So I donned this persona where people were scared to come close to me. It served me well. I am not going to make any excuses for the things I did in there but I do know that they were despicable. I am better than that. I am and I know that now. All I can do is apologize and hope to do better in the future"

Vera looked at her gob smacked, was this really one of the most hardened criminals of Wentworth? "Really that was a great speech but how do I know that you are not making all this up Doyle. I know you can be good with words"

Franky sighed "I know that I haven't given you any reason to trust me. And I can't promise that suddenly I will become the model citizen. May be faced with similar situations in life I would feel the urge to go back to the old Franky. But I can tell you that I will fight it. I will try with everything I have to be a better person. And that I can promise to you"

Franky's honesty was reaching Vera and she could see the person Bridget saw in Franky. She smiled a little "Franky a lot of people have put in their faith in you. Bridget has been steadfast in your support. I want to trust you Franky but what if it's all in vain"

"I know and I don't want to let everyone down, let Bridget down. That's all the motivation I need" Franky replied smiling.

Vera returned her smile briefly but then sighed. "Your recommendation, it's not in my hands anymore. The board interfered once they got to know what was going on. I am sorry I had to tell them. They are not so sure about me backing you right now"

Franky was crushed but she held it in. Damn! It was not supposed to go this way. If Vera can't give her the recommendation, she won't be able to finish her degree. She was getting angry again. She took a couple of deep breaths to compose herself. Vera was watching her closely. She stared back not breaking eye contact. Well at least she apologized, that had to mean something right. Wasn't that the whole reason for her meeting Vera? She will keep her cool and go discuss this with Bridget and Helen. They will figure something else out.

"That's ok Ms. B. I understand. I told you that it was your decision after you hear me out. My apology was honest and I understand if you can't write the recommendation.

Vera was shocked at that. If anything she hadn't expected Doyle to behave with this dignity. "I am sorry Franky" She addressed Franky by her name for the first time. "You know what, I am going to try again with the board"

Franky smiled "Thanks Ms. B."

Even though she didn't think that the board will change their mind but she still felt a little lighter after apologizing to Vera. She was proud of what happened here today.

* * *

Bridget: "She did what! I told her not to go to the board. Dammit Vera!"

Franky: "Bridget it's ok...calm down"

Bridget: "No it's not ok. She shouldn't have gone to the board! She needs to grow a damn backbone"

Franky: "Bridg its ok, we knew it was a possibility that she wouldn't give me the recommendation"

Bridget: "She fucking should have done the right thing for once"

Franky looked at Bridget for a second and then started laughing

Bridget looked at her unamused "Why the hell are you laughing?"

Franky kept on laughing and Bridget gave her a pointed look

Franky: "Ok, ok...I am sorry but it's a little bit funny"

Bridget" What is?"

Franky: "Seems like we switched places ...what you doing right now is supposed to be my reaction and you are supposed to calm me down"

Bridget looked at her confused for a second and then smiled finally "yeah you are right...I am sorry. But it makes me so mad at Vera"

Franky took Bridget in a lose embrace and sighed

"Why are you so calm actually?"

"Because...I know it didn't turn out the way I wanted to but I still felt better after apologizing and it is my mistakes which led to this point. I can understand why she didn't want to give me a recommendation"

"But what about school?"

"We will find another way. You told me to trust Helen and I do. She can find another way"

"But..."

"Shh... no buts"

"But what if?"

"Well if we can't then that's ok too. We will figure something else out. I can go back to being a chef. It doesn't matter, look I knew that it wasn't going to be easy and there will be hurdles in the way. But I do know now that it will be ok"

Bridget sighed and hugged Franky tight

"When did you become so mature and positive?"

"Learnt from the best"

"Oh yeah"

"Yeah, see there was this prison psych who always had hope...I kinda thought she was hot so I listened to her"

"Oh yeah, how hot?"

"Smoking hot" Franky whispered capturing Bridget's lips in a sweet kiss

"Common let's go talk to Helen. She might have other ideas"

"Ok...Franky?" Bridget grabbed her arm making Franky stop

"Yeah"

"I...I uh..."

"I know" Franky looked at her with a loving gaze and placed a kiss on Bridget's lips

Bridget smiled and held Franky's hand while walking towards the kitchen. She can't believe that she almost told Franky how much she loved her!

* * *

Helen, Bridget and Franky were sitting on the terrace discussing the problem

Helen: "I am sorry Franky."

Franky shrugged: "It's ok I am ok with it"

Helen: "Ok let's see if there is another way. I can call the university tomorrow to ask but I still think they will want something"

Bridget: "Can my recommendation work?"

Helen: "I am not sure Bridg. Certainly worth a try but I am not too hopeful. They want an assessment of her character and professional capabilities. But you are right it doesn't have to be the governor of the prison. It could be someone else who can assess Franky's capabilities."

Franky: "Like who?"

Helen: "I don't know yet. Let me see"

Helen picked up Franky's file and started going through it. After going through it for 10 minutes

Helen: "Franky actually, Vera was never the governor when you were in there if you don't count the last few days after the fire"

Franky: "Ya that's right. Freak was running the prison"

Bridget: "Well she is in a mental health institution from what I know and even if she wasn't, she is never going to give Franky a recommendation after all that happened.

Helen: "Actually I am not talking about her, I am talking about the governor before her, Erica Davidson. She was your tutor and then she became the governor so in some aspects she is better suited to assess your capabilities than Vera is. I am sure the university will be more than happy with that"

Helen was looking at Franky's file so she missed the shocked expression on both Franky and Bridget's faces. She looked up when she didn't get a response from either of them.

"What?" She asked

Bridget stole a quick look at Franky who was sitting there with her mouth open.

"Franky" Helen persisted "What did I say?" She place a hand on Franky's shoulder and shook her.

Franky got out of her daze, she had an unreadable expression on her face and then she spoke without any emotion in her voice "No!"

Helen looked at her confused

Franky reiterated "No, Erica is not an option"

Helen looked a little bit confused but before she could say anything Bridget interjected.

"Franky..." She placed a comforting hand on Franky's thigh

Franky shook her head "No Bridget, it's not happening". Franky stood up and walked away standing with her back towards the two women.

Bridget sighed. She also was a little bit shocked to hear Erica's name after finding out that Franky had feelings for her and she didn't like it. Franky had reassured her and Bridget had been ok with it. But that was when Erica was just a name who was no longer in Franky's life. Now it's possible that she might be again. Damn! But this was not the time to be jealous. If Erica can help Franky become a lawyer then she will keep her insecurities to herself.

Helen: "What's going on Bridg?"  
Bridget: "Sorry Helen, can you give us a minute"

Helen: "Ya sure, I will be inside"

Bridget walked over to Franky and place a hand on her back. "Hey" Franky looked at her with a tortured expression on her face.

"I can't do it Bridget. I can't sorry"

"Why not Franky?"

"I haven't thought about Erica in a while but whenever I do I just feel so angry and humiliated. She used me. She just used me. She left without even a single glance back"

Bridget turned Franky around and held her in her arms.

"I am sorry she hurt you Franky"

"I don't want to ask her for help...I don't want to ask her for anything. Hell I will be ok if I never saw her face again ever"

"Babe...I understand. But she might be the one person who can help you achieve your dreams. Look, this is different. You are not going to her for personal reasons. This is just professional. You are asking her for her professional assessment"

Franky scoffed "yes but still means I need to ask her for a favor"

"Helen could do it on your behalf if you don't want to"

"nah...that's not going to work. Erica likes to play games. She will know it's from me and she will know that I am avoiding her. I don't want to give her the satisfaction"

"No Franky, that's your pride talking. Look, you never processed what happened with Erica. May be this is the perfect time to get some closure. And there is no shame in it. She helped you with your law education. You are just asking her to give her professional opinion to further your education"

"I wish it were that simple"

"It can be. Common you were so hopeful like an hour ago. We found another way, let's try it."

Franky sighed and buried her face in between her hands "God it's a fucking roller-coaster"

Bridget kissed Franky's temple and hugged her tight. "I know babe...I know"

Franky stayed in Bridget's arms for a while thinking things over. Damn! She didn't want to ask Erica for anything but Bridget was right. It's probably the only way and she has to deal with it. She looked up at Bridget and asked tentatively "Are you ok with this, IF I do it?"

Bridget sighed, she spoke softly but surely "Honestly, I don't really like it too much but yes I am ok with it. I will support whatever you decide Franky"

"You know that Erica doesn't mean anything to me anymore" Franky assured Bridget

"I know" Bridget answered but there was uncertainty in her voice. She knew Franky wasn't lying to her but she also knew that Franky hadn't dealt with this back then. She knew there is a possibility that Franky might not be over Erica completely. But she is not going to stop Franky from doing this...absolutely not! She spoke more confidently "I am ok with it really. So you going to do it?"

"Yeah I think so"

"Ok let's go back in and explain to Helen. She must be wondering what the hell just happened"

* * *

Franky stood outside the swanky law firm building and took a minute to calm her nerves. She had an appointment with Erica today. She had been alternating between nervousness and anger for the past few days, ever since she decided to do this. She had dreamt of this moment many times after Erica had left. Initially she had imagined that they would just fuck each other senseless. After a while it had turned to anger when she had had no contact with Erica. But in those scenarios too she had always ended up imagining them tearing each other's clothes off.

BUT this was all before Bridget had walked into her life. Now things were very different. She hadn't dreamt about Erica at all this past year and now she didn't know how to handle it. It was all very confusing.

"You ok there?" Nikki interrupted her thoughts

"Ya just need a sec"

"Ok, whenever you are ready"

She had confided in Nikki about this. Bridget had been supportive of her decision but she could see that Bridget was anxious too. She couldn't talk to her about this. So she talked to Nikki. Nikki had been her usual self and made jokes about going to see the hot governor. She had asked Nikki to come with her as she wasn't sure how this meeting would turn out and what shape she would be in afterwards.

"Alright I am ready to go in"

"Ok, I will be right here waiting for you"

"Thanks for doing this Nikki"

"Of course" Franky started walking towards the gate and Nikki called out to her "Franky, just be yourself. It will all be ok" Franky gave her a smile and walked in the building.

She was escorted to Erica's office and greeted by her secretary. "Ms. Davidson is expecting you. You can go right in"

Franky stood outside Erica's door and rubbed her sweaty palms against her jeans. She took a deep breath 'now or never' and knocked on Erica's door. She heard a confident "Come in" and opened the door standing face to face with Erica Davidson after 2 years.

Franky was taken aback for a second. Erica had always been beautiful and if possible she had grown even more beautiful. She had on a grey business suit with her blonde hair framing her face. She was looking at Franky surveying her from head to foot in her usual predatory manner.

"Hello Franky"

"Hello Ms. Davidson"

Erica walked towards Franky and shook her hand. "Call me Erica will you, let's drop the formalities. Come in take a seat"

Franky felt like she was in a trance and she followed Erica to take a seat across the table. Erica walked back to her own seat and gave her a smile "So you got out"

"Yes"

"I am glad Franky. You were too good for that place"

Franky was staring at her still in her daze

"Franky..." Erica leaned forward and tried to grab Franky's attention pulling her out of her daze

"Sorry" Erica waved her apology away

"How have you been Franky?"

"Good"

"How are you adjusting to life outside? I found out that you got out a couple of weeks ago. Where have you been living since you got out?"

"A friends place"

"Ah good! So it's not some halfway house somewhere. That's good. I was worried"

That just sent Franky over the edge and suddenly the anger that had been simmering just below the surface came out

"Really! Now you are worried about me. hah" Franky scoffed "You disappeared two years ago leaving me in that shit hole and never looked back but now you are worried about me. You knew that you were my only hope in there but you left and now you are worried about me. All you did was use me and play games with me but now you are worried about me. No Erica you don't get to say that, you don't"

Franky was taken aback by Franky's outburst "Franky common, you don't mean that. I was pushed out of there and had to resign. I couldn't get a chance to meet you. And I couldn't come back to visit you of course, it would have looked really bad ex-governor visiting a prisoner"

That made Franky even angrier "Of course, that's all you cared about right? How it would look? What it would do to your career? That's all it was to you. You didn't care about how I will feel when you disappear without any word"

"What did you want me to do, come to you during visiting hours and kiss you in front of a room full of prison guards? Really?"

"That's not the point, I was just waiting for something. Something to tell me you cared, something to tell me that you will be back. But no I waited for nothing. You never wanted to come back did you?"

"Franky, that's not true. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I wanted to but I couldn't"

"You couldn't or you wouldn't. And that's the fucking difference isn't it? I am sorry Erica I don't believe you."

"I am sorry Franky" Erica approached Franky and sat on the table in front of her. "I am really sorry, I was really confused and I handled it badly." She placed her hand on Franky's shoulder and started rubbing it. Franky looked at Erica, her anger draining away. She really looked at Erica and realized that she didn't feel anything for her anymore. All she had felt was anger and she got it all out. She was not attracted to her anymore. She didn't feel butterflies in her stomach like she did when she was with Bridget. She was truly over her. And that thought was liberating. She felt a peace wash over her.

"It doesn't matter Erica, its fine. I didn't mean to bring all that up. That's not why I am here". She removed Erica's hands from her shoulder and sat up a little straighter

Erica looked a little baffled at her rebuff but straightened up too. She walked back to her chair "Ok, so why are you here then?"

"I need to ask you for a favor Erica" Franky spoke looking straight into Erica's eyes. Somehow this was not embarrassing anymore.

"Oh really, what can I help you with?"

"I have decided to continue with my legal education now that I am out" Franky saw a smile on Erica's face but ignored it. "I have applied to a university through the prison education center and they have been able to get me in with a scholarship"

"That's great Franky" Erica seemed genuinely delighted

"But the thing is they need a recommendation from someone associated with the prison. They want to make sure that I am capable and ready to complete my education. They also want a character reference. And my parole officer thought you might be able to help as you were my tutor and then the governor"

Erica seemed deep in thought so Franky continued

"The current governor is very new and the governor after you is in a mental health institution so essentially you are the only person who knows me..." seeing the smirk on Erica's face she added "...professionally"

Erica was a little surprised by the sudden change in Franky's behavior. She seemed almost in control. Like it was just two acquaintances talking to each other. But she wasn't ready to give up yet. She had never been able to get Franky out of her mind even after all this while.

"Ok sure Franky, I will be happy to give you a recommendation"

Franky felt relieved "Thanks Erica"

"Franky I know that you have the potential and you are brilliant. You will be a great lawyer one day and I am happy to help in any way"

Franky listened to Erica but didn't really feel anything at her words. Not like when Bridget encouraged her. When Bridget tells her she believes in Franky, Franky feels it too.

"Thanks Erica, I appreciate that. I will send you the necessary details" Franky replied politely. She stood up to leave, happy to be over with this. But Erica's voice suddenly stopped her.

"Franky, wait..." Erica wasn't willing to let Franky go yet. Franky looked at Erica expectantly

"Look, I know that legal education can be grueling and even with the scholarship you might need a job. How would like to do an internship with my firm?"

Franky looked at her shocked "Are you serious?"

"Yes Franky, look I do mean it when I say you will be a great lawyer and I want to help in any way. I can talk to my partners and have you do an internship. It is not great money but it will be good experience for you and you can use it for your PLT"

Franky looked at Erica gob smacked. She wasn't expecting this. She usually was not used to people being nice to her so she was a little skeptical. On top of this, it was Erica. Franky was well aware that Erica liked to play games so she wasn't sure if this was one of them. But what would Erica gain from this. Control? Like she had over Franky back in Wentworth. Or maybe she was being genuine and truly wanted to help. She was confused and she measured her words carefully.

"I really appreciate that Erica. I do. But can I have some time to think about it?"

"Of course Franky. I do hope that you take it up. It will be good for you." She rose up and came across to Franky "I hope to see you soon" And she kissed Franky's cheek wishing her goodbye.


End file.
